Big Bad Pearl
by PearlSpear
Summary: Perla trabaja junto con su amiga de la infancia Rose en una cafeteria del tipo Starbucks. Su vida ha sido muy monotona hasta el mismo momento en que decide darle una vuelta de hoja a sus salidas de fin de semana
1. Chapter 1

-Una de chocolate y otra de canela por favor!- Perla coge las pinzas, deja con cuidado los muffins en la cajita, la cierra y se la pasa al cliente a la vez que recoge el dinero

-Un café largo con Cacao y Azúcar moreno!- Se acerca a la cafetera, vierte el café con cuidado en un vaso tamaño grande, pone el cacao y el azúcar y lo tapa, lo ofrece al cliente y este paga.

-Perla cariñin, entra y haz unas cuantas de frambuesa que se nos han acabado- Dice una voz desde el almacén

-Muy bien Rose- Contesta en voz alta a la vez que entra a la cocina.

Una vez dentro se pone manos a la obra, coge la masa de una pequeña nevera, la vierte sobre los moldes, coloca el relleno de frambuesa y las mete directamente al horno.

-Vaya, queda poca masa... Bueno, se acerca la hora del cierre, así que no pasa nada-

Se lava las manos y sale a atender mientras los muffins se hornean, cuando escucha la alarma del horno, vuelve a la cocina y saca la bandeja directamente al expositor del mostrador.

La afluencia de clientes continua hasta prácticamente las nueve, hora de cierre de la cafetería, Perla pasa un trapo por las mesas mientras Rose barre el suelo.

Rose era amiga suya desde la infancia, habían pasado por mucho desde pequeñas, era alta y estaba algo rellenita, su pelo, normalmente rubio y lleno de tirabuzones, había sido tintado de rosa chicle las ultimas semanas. "Un antojo" según le había dicho ella.

Habían decidido alquilar este pequeño local en el centro porque a ambas les gustaba la repostería, habían estudiado en la misma escuela de cocina, y se habían dado cuenta de que las cafeterías donde poder socializar y pasar un buen rato con los amigos estaban en auge. Y parece ser que era cierto, el negocio estaba en auge, vendian suficiente para comprar mas ingredientes, pagar las facturas y llevarse un buen pico cada mes para sus gastos.

-Tienes algo pensado para esta noche? O también te vas a quedar en casa viendo películas?- Le pregunta con un tono cantarín su amiga

Desde hace ya un tiempo la actitud de Rose ha cambiado, esta mas feliz, mas agitada, mas viva en general, y eso a Perla le sacaba de sus casillas, sobretodo porque el motivo de que su amiga estuviera así era que llevaba un par de meses saliendo con un chico que a ella le parecía cuanto menos un estupido, un prepotente y un imbecil, opiniones que, evidentemente nunca le ha confesado, por miedo a perderla.

-No, supongo que me quedare en casa y cumpliré con la tradición de todos los viernes por la noche, tragar lo que den en televisión hasta dormirme-Le contesta con voz cansada

-Sabes? Si quieres podrías venirte conmigo y con Greg al cine, vamos a ver uno de los últimos estrenos-

-Ya...preferiría no hacerlo.. Seria meterme en vuestra cita, id vosotros a solas mejor y disfrutad vale?- Realmente a Perla le apetece ver esa película, pero el simple hecho de que Greg este incluido en el plan le repugna, ademas, ella ya tiene planes para esta noche, planes que, por su naturaleza, prefiere no desvelar a su amiga...

Cuando acaban de ordenar todo, recogen sus cosas, apagan las luces y cierran la puerta.

-Bueno Perlita, yo me quedo aquí, me dijo Greg que pasaría a recogerme cuando hubiéramos cerrado- Rose mira su teléfono –Viene de camino, así que nos vemos ya mañana por la tarde vale? –Da un fuerte abrazo a Perla

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Rose- contesta desganada su amiga, corresponde al abrazo y camina lentamente en dirección a su piso

Una furgoneta pasa a su lado, Greg la saluda desde dentro y continua sin apenas frenar.

15 Minutos después Perla llega a su edificio, abre la puerto, llama al ascensor y sube hasta su piso, entra y deja caer todo en la mesita del salón. Había sido una suerte haber encontrado un piso en venta tan cerca del local que tenían alquilado, era pequeño y tenia lo justo, pero a ella no le importaba, al fin y al cabo vivía sola. El piso venia sin amueblar, así que buscó la opción mas barata, no quería dejarse demasiado dinero en lujos que luego no iba a utilizar, su piso tenia cuatro habitaciones, un baño, un salón central, un dormitorio y un pequeño cuarto que hacia las veces de armario de la limpieza. El salón no era muy grande, tenia una pequeña cocina con microondas, fregador, una pequeña vitrocerámica y una neverita, en una de sus esquinas, en la opuesta el sofá de dos plazas, y justo enfrente un pequeño televisor, con una mesita baja delante, el cuarto de baño tenia lo justo, un lavabo, una ducha y un retrete.

Pero su dormitorio era algo distinto, era su lugar reservado, así que ahí, tenia que reconocerlo, se había pasado un poco de presupuesto, su cuarto tenia una cama central de matrimonio, a ella siempre le había gustado dormir cómoda, y eso era algo que no iba a sacrificar por nada en el mundo, tenia un colchón muy cómodo para el precio que tenia su etiqueta, las sabanas eran suaves y de un color rosa pastel, y un edredón de plumas de color marrón chocolate, a su izquierda tenia una pequeña mesita de noche, a la derecha y pegada a la pared había una pequeña cómoda, comprar un armario le había resultado un lujo excesivo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ropa que se solía poner, y a los pies de la cama un pequeño arcón le hacia las veces de trastero. Las paredes las había pintado ella misma, con un diseño que recordaba a un atardecer, aunque mucho mas suave y rosado que anaranjado.

Después de dejar la pequeña mochila en la que llevaba la cartera y sus enseres varios, se acerca a la nevera, coje un poco de pan de molde y mayonesa y una lata de atún de un armario a su izquierda, un plato mediano y se prepara un sandwich. Coge un refresco de la nevera y se sienta en el sofá cómodamente a cenar. Enciende el televisor, pero después de hacer zapping unos minutos lo apaga. La verdad es que los viernes no dan nada bueno nunca. Vale, pero esta noche será distinta, esta noche irá por primera vez al lugar que lleva semanas planeando, ha tardado mas de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero por fin se ha decidido a ir por primera vez a La Guarida Del Lobo.


	2. Chapter 2

Acabada la cena, lleva el plato y el vaso al fregador, los lava minuciosamente, los seca y los coloca en el armario, pasa un paño húmedo por la mesa para recoger las migajas y se acerca al cuarto de baño.

Abre el grifo del agua caliente hasta que un suave vapor sale, indicando que ya tiene suficiente temperatura, se desnuda y entra a la ducha. Se deja caer el agua caliente por encima, notando como le destensa los músculos y el estrés desaparece, se enjabona con ayuda de una esponja y se aclara la espuma con otra larga pasada de agua caliente.

Coge su albornoz y una pequeña toalla y sale en dirección a su cuarto. Una vez en el, deja caer el albornoz, se seca el agua restante con la toalla y se coloca ropa interior, un sujetador y un culotte a cuadros rojos y negros. Se acerca al baño y cuelga toalla y albornoz de sus pequeños colgadores respectivamente y vuelve al cuarto.

Era el momento de la verdad, como si sospechara que alguien pudiera estar observándola con cuidado se agachó, y saco de bajo la cama una caja de cartón cuadrada de unos setenta cm de lado. Dentro de la caja habían unos vaqueros largos que le quedaban como un guante, con unas cuantas rasgaduras por su superficie, la moda es así , no puede evitarse. Otro de sus pequeños caprichos había sido una camiseta que había visto en el escaparate de una tienda de vinilos, era un grupo del que apenas había escuchado nada, pero el impulso de comprarla había superado su autocontrol.Y por ultimo, la guinda del pastel, una chaqueta de cuero negro, bastante sencilla, con forro a juego con su ropa interior, que había visto un par de semanas después en la misma tienda, había salido algo cara, pero, como razonó Perla, "La calidad se paga", y ella tenia una pequeña pero nada preocupante manía con la calidad.

Se viste rápido, se calza unas viejas botas de montaña que tenia en el trastero de sus padres, vuelve a meter la caja en su lugar, se acerca al baño, se peina su precioso pelo color melocotón, ayudandose de un par de horquillas, se echa las llaves, una pequeña cartera con el dinero justo y su movil a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sale de su piso decidida.

La Guarida del Lobo estaba solo a unas cuatro manzanas de su piso, desde que lo abrieron, Perla había pasado un par de veces por delante, aunque nunca llegó a entrar, la fachada era totalmente negra, con el nombre del lugar en letras de neón color rojo sangre, y el dibujo de un lobo negro con aspecto feroz a la entrada de una cueva.

Mientras va caminando por la calle, piensa en lo que hará cuando llegue, entrará, se tomara un par de copas, disfrutará una horita del cambio de ambiente y la música, y volverá a casa. Si, eso debería estar bien para la primera noche, mas tiempo podría ser peligroso, no esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente y aun no sabe cómo reaccionará ante él.

Conforme va acercándose al local, divisa la puerta, y se dirige a ella sin prestar atención a nada mas. Hasta que una imponente figura se interpone entre ella y su objetivo. La figura en cuestión es una mujer de unos treinta, alta y musculosa, de piel bronceada, pelo largo y con volumen, teñido de blanco grisáceo y mirada penetrante. Lleva puestos unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, en ella lleva una chapa en la que pone simplemente "Jasper". En sus brazos lleva varios tatuajes de estilo tribal en forma de enredadera.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, estas segura de que quieres entrar ahí? Este no parece ser tu estilo, chiquilla- Comenta la mujer con voz grave, mientras se le escapa una pequeña carcajada.

Mierda, esto no estaba en los planes, debe ser la guardia de seguridad... Piensa, piensa...Ya se, quizás si le respondo como contestaría alguien que suela venir a este tipo de sitios me dejara pasar...Así que Perla, haciendo acopio de valor y chulería contesta –Acaso ahora necesito el permiso de mi madre para venir a un antro de mierda como este?- Alzando una ceja y haciendo hincapié en la ultima parte.

-Whoa! Perdona, perdona, no sabia que eras una de las habituales! Es decir...no lo aparentas para nada, pasa, pasa- Responde Jasper con otra de sus carcajadas, mientras se aparta para dejarle paso.

Perla se acerca a la puerta, pasando por delante de Jasper con un gruñido y pasa a la sala.

La portera no puede evitar pensar que, si bien no parece el tipo de persona que iría a ese tipo de lugares, los vaqueros ajustados le quedaban muy bien, sobretodo vistos desde varios ángulos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, la muchacha dio un vistazo al lugar. El local era amplio aunque sin exagerar, el ambiente, aunque no excesivamente cargado, se notaba algo pesado, esa noche no debía haber mucha asistencia ( aunque al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar y no sabia como era el resto de días)

Enfrente de la entrada y al fondo, habia una mesa cuadrada y completamente negra, del estilo que tienen las mesas de DJ normalmente, con un pequeño portatil y una mesa de mezclas, sentada en una silla, hay una mujer bastante joven, en opinion de Perla, vestida con unos pantalones color caqui, una camiseta con motivos de camuflaje y unas botas enormes de cuero marrón. La mujer es bastante palida, tiene el pelo rubio, teñido de verde fosforescente en las puntas, esta sentada en una silla de escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas perezosamente encima de la mesa, lleva unas gafas de sol estilo motorista y unos cascos que hacen sospechar que esta escuchando la misma cancion que hay puesta en la sala en ese momento.

A la izquierda de la entrada hay una barra, un par de camareras van de un lado a otro sirviendo a los clientes mientras la tercera seca vasos y los ordena en una zona apartada de la misma. La mujer tiene la piel de un tono bronceado muy suave, lleva puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta completamente negra con el logotipo del local estampado en el centro. Tiene el pelo color azabache y las puntas del flequillo y de una pequeña coleta de color azul oscuro. El local tiene las paredes negras por completo, están acolchadas en su mayoría para insonorizarlas, hay tres o cuatro mesas altas y redondas con taburetes altos desperdigadas por la sala, en las pared de enfrente de la barra también hay una mas pequeña atornillada a la pared directamente, en la que hay un par de pequeños grupos charlando animadamente. En este momento, en la sala está sonando "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana, a un volumen extrañamente razonable para el lugar en el que se encuentra. Aunque no ha escuchado mucho de ese grupo, Perla reconoce la canción. Lentamente se acerca a la barra en el lugar en el que está la camarera del flequillo azul.

Al llegar, la mujer levanta la cabeza y le dirige una sincera sonrisa –Que quieres tomar cariño?- Pregunta en un tono dulce y suave, tiene una voz alegre y cantarina, algo que aunque contrasta con su aspecto, no desentona del todo.

La canción cambia suavemente a " Louie Louie" de Iggy Pop, parece ser que la que esta al mando de la mesa de mezclas sabe bien lo que hace, afirmación que Perla obtiene del hecho de que esta manejándola con los talones. Volviendo a su caracterizacion de chica dura, le contesta a la camarera.

-Quiero lo mas fuerte que tengas- Sin dudar ni un momento ni temblarle la voz, se estaba dando cuenta de lo fácil que es actuar.

-Uuh, eres de las Duras?- Contesta la camarera inclinándose sobra la barra, apoyando los codos en ella y echándole un vistazo de arriba a abajo -Como tu quieras, aunque te advierto de que es bastante fuerte-

La mujer se dirige hacia la otra punta de la barra y vierte de un par de botellas, dos líquidos, uno azul y otro verde, vuelve y vierte una buena cantidad de ron y otra de whisky, por ultimo destapa una tónica y rellena el vaso hasta prácticamente un dedo del borde.

-Ahí tienes Cielo, un Desatascador, especialidad propia, aunque normalmente la gente aquí se lo toma para acabar la noche, no para empezarla- Dice mientras se le escapa una risa cantarina y jovial.

Cuando Perla va a echar mano de la cartera la camarera la interrumpe –Tch Tch, a la primera invita la casa- Y le tiende el vaso con suavidad

La muchacha blanca lo coge y busca un sitio en la pequeña barra de la pared opuesta, cuando deja el vaso se percata de que hay un papel en el borde, lo coge y lo lee para ella misma "Llámame, Lapis ;) 756-849-156". Decide guardarlo por motivos de investigación, y porque sinceramente, era la primera vez que alguien le entraba de esta forma. Bueno, de esta forma y de cualquiera, era la primera vez que alguien le entraba a secas.

Cuando lleva el vaso a medias, Perla está empezando a pensar que quizás el vaso es mas grande de lo que aparentaba, la bebida esta deliciosa, muy dulce y con buena combinación de sabores, aunque Lapis tenia razón, es bastante fuerte.

Echando un vistazo al resto de la sala, deduce que si el ambiente suele ser este, no le importaría venir algún que otro sábado más, mientras examina con curiosidad el expositor de licores, algo llama su atención. En la punta de la barra donde esta apoyada ella hay un grupo de tres mujeres y un hombre. El hombre tendrá unos 20 y pocos años, alto y con cuerpo aunque sin llegar a estar relleno, con el pelo de color rubio y largo, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuerdo, a su lado y abrazada a el, una mujer de pelo también rubio y largo, con un vestido completamente negro.

Charlando animadamente con ellos, se encuentra una mujer alta y de piel muy morena, con el pelo negro y lacio, por los hombros, lleva unos leggings negros y una camisa a cuadros roja y negra, pese a estar en un lugar ya de por si oscuro, lleva puestas unas gafas de sol, de estilo futurista. Y por ultimo, con la mirada clavada en Perla, una chiquilla, que no debe pasar de los veinte, la mas baja del grupo, con una melena que llega hasta sus nalgas, larga y teñida de blanco, con el flequillo morado, lleva una camiseta larga y ancha sin mangas con el símbolo característico de Nirvana en el pecho, unos vaqueros rasgados y holgados y zapatos negros de estilo informal.

La mirada insistente de la muchacha empieza a incomodarla, deja apartada la bebida y se dirige al aseo. Una vez que acaba de hacer pis, se sube los pantalones, se coloca la camiseta por fuera y sale del retrete... Solo para encontrarse a Lapis que la espera fuera, sentada encima del pequeño lavabo.

-Hola cariñin- Saluda con voz sugerente mientras se va acercando despacio y con un suave movimiento de caderas -Esta bueno el coctel?-

Perla retrocede lentamente hasta la pared mientras Lapis queda a escasa distancia de ella

-S-si.. Muy b-bueno, e-estaba algo fuerte p-pero muy bueno- Un rubor leve se forma en sus mejillas

-Ah si? Como de bueno?- Pregunta juguetona mientras apoya las manos en su estomago

El rubor aumenta –P-Pues mucho, si te lo estoy diciendo...-

Perla no sabe como escapar de esta situación, esta empezando a agobiarse, siente como el pequeño cuarto se hace cada vez mas pequeño y la mujer que tiene delante se le acerca mas. Nunca ha hecho ese tipo de cosas y las tiene por algo ajeno e indecente, algo incomodo, para lo que no esta preparada. Algo que Lapis parece desconocer, pues por la forma en que la mira parece que podría comérsela con los ojos.

Si solo hubiera alguna forma de conseguir aplazarlo hasta otro momento... Por una vez se puede permitir algo de impulsividad verdad? Es decir, no saldrá peor de lo que podría salir si no hace nada no?

Con suavidad apoya las manos en los hombros de la camarera, gira alrededor de ella y la empuja contra la pared con firmeza, aunque intentando no hacerle daño. Acerca su cara a la de ella hasta que las puntas de la nariz se rozan, la mira fijamente a los ojos intentando parecer dura y como un milagro a su mente viene una frase que quizás la salve.

-Si vamos a hacer este tipo de cosas preferiría hacerlas en otro sitio mas cómodo no crees? – Susurra

Esto parece activar algún botón dentro de Lapis, ya que esta suelta un pequeño gemido, le besa la nariz y sugiere –Muy bien, Tienes mi número, llámame cuando quieras y quedamos- Mientras le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona, le hace una pequeña caricia en el estomago y sale por la puerta con un suave movimiento de caderas.

Perla suspira aliviada, se ha librado de varios momentos incomodos encadenados, y la verdad, por esta noche le parece suficiente aventura, casi tiene sexo por primera vez en unos lavabos de un club, siendo la primera vez que va y con alguien a quien no conoce apenas, suficientes emociones por hoy, saldrá, se acabará la copa y volverá a casa a , eso será lo mejor.

O al menos, eso cree, hasta que al salir del aseo descubre que el grupo en el que estaba la chica que la miraba fijamente se ha movido hasta donde estaba su vaso, y que la propia chica en si esta jugueteando con él mientras la mira fijamente y sonríe de forma pícara.


	3. Chapter 3

La cara de Perla pasa de la incredulidad a la ira, se ha atrevido a quitarle el sitio, incluso le ha cogido la copa!, De que va esa chica?, se acerca a ella con paso decidido, se pone cara a cara y la mira a los ojos con gesto duro.

-Devuélveme mi copa- Deja caer marcando cada espacio, y sin dejar de retar a su interlocutora con la mirada

-Esto? – Pregunta la chica mientras señala el vaso –No eres capaz de acabártelo, así que en el fondo te estoy haciendo un favor- Contesta con calma

-Que te hace pensar que no puedo acabármelo?!- Ruge Perla

-Bueno... Eeehh... No tienes el aspecto de alguien que pueda con un Desatascador- La muchacha le ofrece una mueca burlona y da un pequeño trago al cóctel

Se ha atrevido a beberse parte de mi copa! Truena en su mente, se niega a creerlo, como puede haber alguien tan despreocupada y tan caradura como para atreverse a coger algo de un desconocido sin siquiera pedir permiso?!

Perla se acerca a ella despacio, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la chiquilla, se acerca a su cara y escupe cada palabra –Soy perfectamente capaz de soportar cualquier alcohol que puedas soportar tú- de un movimiento brusco le intenta quitar el vaso, pero la chica es demasiado rápida y lo aparta a tiempo.

-Ah si? Pues te reto a un duelo, si ganas dejare de molestarte, si pierdes me quedo tu copa, y me invitas a otra-

Prácticamente bullendo de ira, la muchacha blanca siente que necesita darle una lección a esa estúpida a cualquier coste –Si! Acepto! Acepto el duelo!-

La chica bajita se gira hacia la barra y grita –Laapiiis, tenemos un duelo!-

Nada mas escucharlo, la camarera sale de un salto de detrás de la barra, separa una mesa del resto, la pone en el centro y deja caer 24 vasos de chupitos en el centro, colocados según las horas del reloj, dos por cada marca de hora, doce en el lado de la chica bajita y otras doce en el lado de Perla. Después de un pequeño guiño, se acerca a la mesa del DJ y grita:- Periiii, tenemos un Duelo a punto de empezar!-

Viendo que la chica no contesta, sube una pequeña tarima, le aparta uno de los cascos y vuelve a gritar: -Peri coño! Que esta a punto de empezar un Duelo Joder!-

Peri da un salto en la silla que casi hace que se caiga al suelo, mira hacia el centro del local, ajusta un par de medidores en la mesa de mezclas y cambia la canción, empieza a sonar a bastante mas volumen que antes "Im shipping up to Boston" de los Dropkicks Murphys.

Lapis vuelve a salir de detras de la barra cargando un par de botellas de whisky irlandés. –Vale chicas, Duelo Irlandés, las reglas son fáciles, vais a beber por turnos, en el momento en que una no pueda seguir, o esté demasiado borracha para mantenerse en pie pierde automáticamente, queda claro?!-

Ambas participantes gritan a la vez

-Muy claro!-

-Bien claro Lapis!-

Lapis vierte haciendo un par de florituas el whisky en los vasos de chupito, cuando los 24 están llenos, hace un pequeño gesto, deja las botellas en otra mesa y se acerca de nuevo.

-Empieza la nueva- Comunica con una sonrisa mientras señala a Perla

La aludida coge un vasito y se lo bebe de un trago sin cambiar ni un ápice su gesto, ante la atónita mirada de su rival.

-Amatista, te toca, no me digas que te vas a echar atrás ahora no?-

La muchacha coge uno de sus vasos y lo bebe de un trago, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando el alcohol le pasa por la garganta.

La verdad es que Perla se siente algo culpable, desde joven siempre ha tenido bastante resistencia hacia el alcohol, cuando apenas tenia 14 años solía beber con Rose para probar distintas bebidas y su sabor, y Rose siempre acababa emborrachándose primero. Aunque esos buenos tiempos acabaron cuando pasó aquel incidente...

El punto de inflexión que tuvo su relación de amistad con Rose fue cuando apenas tenían 15 años, estaban a solas en su casa, con varias botellas y un par de vasos. Perla por aquel entonces tenia bastante clara su orientación sexual, y la duda de saber si Rose correspondería, la carcomía por dentro. En cierto momento en que ambas habían acabado varias botellas y rodaban por el suelo riendo, ella cometió el error de ponerse encima de Rose y darle un largo y sincero beso. Cuando Rose la apartó con suavidad y se sinceró con ella, se dio cuenta de que su principal temor era cierto, y que Nunca la iba a corresponder. De ahí en adelante cada momento de soledad entre ellas fue un momento incomodo en extremo, al menos hasta que empezó lo suyo con Greg...

En estos pensamientos se encontraba enfrascada Perla tras beber el chupito numero 6, por su parte, Amatista esta teniendo dificultades para tragar bien el suyo, y muestra gesto de agobio.

-Que te pasa, ahora vas a echarte atrás?-

-No, yo no me echó atrás nunca!- Ruge Amatista mientras bebe de un trago el siguiente vaso y repite su mueca

Perla coge con suavidad el vaso que le toca y se lo bebe de un trago con facilidad.

Amatista no se lo cree, se ha bebido siete chupitos ya y esta como una rosa, mientras que a ella ya está empezando a dolerle la cabeza y siente náuseas.

-Vamos, te toca otra vez-

-Vale, pero dame un momento...Tengo que ir al baño..-

-Vale- accede Lapis- Pero Granate te acompañará para evitar que hagas trampas-

Amatista y Granate se acercan al baño y entran juntas, mientras la primera se moja la cara con agua fría la segunda espera apoyada en la pared.

-Te gusta- confirma la mujer alta

-...Es posible.. –

-Amatista, te van las chicas duras, ella es dura, ademas- comenta con una sonrisa burlona –Es muy guapa, y tiene un buen culo-

-...Ahí no puedo decirte que no... Que bien puesto lo tiene Joder...-

-Parece buena chica, por favor, no la jodas, como con las anteriores- Granate le ofrece apoyo a su amiga, ella la coge de la mano y salen del baño

-Joder no es la palabra...- susurra Amatista, provocando en Granate un leve sonrojo y una risa suave

Cuando llegan a la mesa de nuevo, la primera coge el vaso que le toca y lo bebe de un trago.

-QUIEN ES LA TIA DURA AHORA?- grita a la vez que golpea el vaso contra la mesa

Sin inmutarse Perla coge el que le toca y lo bebe de un trago, mira su muñeca y después a su rival Fijamente

-Oh vaya, a juzgar por la hora supongo que... YO, HA!-

Amatista gruñe, coje el siguiente vaso y lo traga con furia. Ella sabe que no aguantará demasiado.

-Uuuuh, es un nuevo récord!- ríe inocentemente Lapis –Nadie la habia hecho pasar antes de los ocho vasos!-

-Como aguantas tanto novata?! Joder!-

-Tengo metabolismo acelerado, la mitad de el alcohol la procesa de golpe mi cuerpo y la otra mitad cuando le toca, así que en el momento solo me afecta la mitad, ademas, no es la primera vez que bebo, no se porque has pensado eso- Responde con tono de burla Perla

Cuando Amatista va a beberse su noveno chupito, el dolor de cabeza es insoportable, sumado al enfado de ver como su rival no muestra mas que un pequeño sonrojo por el alcohol y algo de tambaleo.

-Deberías rendirte, vas a acabar poniéndote mala- le aconseja Perla, algo preocupada, no conocer de nada a una persona le parece un motivo muy poco válido para dejarla morir.

"Mala me pones tu, novata..." Pensó Amatista "No pienso perder contra ti, voy a hacer que te tragues tu actitud, que me invites a una copa... Y bueno... A ver que mas consigo"

Al menos eso es lo que piensa, por desgracia su estomago no piensa igual, y cuando Amatista va a llevarse el noveno vaso a la boca le entran arcadas y vuelve a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Irónicamente, aquí acaba la canción y la DJ elige "The Final Countdown", hecho que le hace ganarse una mirada llena de furia por parte de la pequeña muchacha.

-Te rindes?- Pregunta inocentemente Perla levantando una ceja –Si nunca has pasado de ocho chupitos deberías dejarlo ya, cuando te dan arcadas es por algo sabes?-

-Cállate!- Contesta Amatista a la vez que bebe el vaso que tenía pendiente y le lanza una mirada desafiante

No hay nada que la muchacha alta deteste mas que el tipo de carácter estúpidamente peleón que tiene su rival, como represalia coge todos los vasos que le tocan a ella y los bebe uno detrás de otro mientras que la incredulidad y la vergüenza van subiendo lentamente al rostro de Amatista.

-No... eso no es posible! Eres un pozo para el alcohol joder!- estalla la pequeña muchacha mientras se frota la cara con una mano –Me rindo Joder! Me rindo!-

Derrotada y avergonzada la chiquilla se sienta y cruza los brazos, el mareo que siente esta aumentando el dolor de cabeza, y las nauseas son cada vez más fuertes. Granate se sienta a su lado y habla con ella en voz baja.

El resto de clientes que estaban viendo el duelo, van volviendo a sus respectivas mesas y retoman sus conversaciones con normalidad.

Lapis abraza por la espalda a Perla por sorpresa y ronronea suavemente

-Felicidades campeona, eres la primera que le gana, siéntete orgullosa- le besa la mejilla con suavidad, provocándole un ligero rubor y se acerca a la mesa a recoger los vasos de chupito y las botellas.

Perla coje el vaso que dejó a la mitad antes del duelo, se acerca a las dos amigas y da un trago y sin salirse de su papel de chica dura, explica

-Lo siento vale? no quería quitarte el título ni nada, solo quería venir, tomar un par de copas, disfrutar de la música y ya... Puedo sentarme?-

-Si, por favor cuida de ella mientras voy a buscar el coche- Pide Granate con amabilidad

-Muy bien, cuidare de ella- Contesta la muchacha y da otro trago

Granate sale con tranquilidad por la puerta del Pub

Cinco minutos mas tarde, vuelve con cara de incomodidad

-Creo que tenemos un problema-

Amatista levanta la cabeza –Que pasa?-

-Te dejaste las luces encendidas y el coche no arranca, esta sin batería. Y por la hora que es no vendrá nadie de ningún taller, sabes que mi compañera de piso no me deja llevar a nadie.-

-Y Vi y Marty?-

-Se fueron a mitad del Duelo, me avisaron y se fueron-

A Perla le parece una locura incluso estar pensando en ello en serio, pero no seria capaz de superar sus remordimientos si le pasara algo a esa chiquilla.

-Oye... No me creo lo que estoy a punto de proponer pero... Vivo a cuatro manzanas, si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa, cuando estés mejor de los mareos claro, total, esto ha sido en parte culpa mía..-

Las mejillas de Amatista enrojecen levemente –Gracias... Supongo..-

Granate acaricia el pelo de su amiga sonriendo –Mañana vengo a buscarte aquí vale? Pórtate bien-

Coloca el puño, para que Perla le choque –Eres buena tia, te devolveré el favor vale?

La muchacha alta corresponde al choque intentando parecer dura –No hace falta, aunque tu misma-

Granate se despide de ambas y sale por la puerta.

Unos diez minutos mas tarde Perla acaricia la melena a Amatista para llamar su atención, su pelo es suave y muy sedoso, a diferencia de lo que parece.

-Estas mejor?-

-Si, creo que podemos irnos ya.. Al menos puedo andar, aunque todo me da vueltas y apenas veo bien- Aunque con dificultad, la chiquilla baja se levanta y avanza junto con la primera hasta la puerta.

Cuando salen a la noche el frío aire les golpea en la cara, se despiden de Jasper y caminan lentamente en dirección al edificio donde vive Perla.

En este momento, encajaría muy bien la música introductoria de una película de ladrones coloridos. Encajaría y no, encaja porque tras dar unos cuantos pasos Perla tropieza con algún tipo de elemento invisible, quizás sus propios pies, y cae torpemente al suelo.

-Uugh, mierda, me esta empezando a subir la otra parte del alcohol-

-No jodas, al menos nos dará tiempo a llegar no?-

Perla se apoya en la mujer bajita para levantarse

-Si, claro, esta a escasas cuatro manzanas, vamos anda-

Lentamente llegan al Portal de la muchacha alta, abren la puerta tras doce intentos, suben en el ascensor, y entran a su piso.


	4. Chapter 4

Un ruido ensordecedor llena el cuarto de Perla, ésta rueda por la cama en dirección al estruendo y busca a tientas el movil, siendo sábado no debería estar sonando la alarma, aunque normalmente la apagaba viernes antes de acostarse.

-Oh dios... apaga eso quieres?- Dice una voz pastosa a su espalda

Un torrente de imágenes de la noche anterior le vienen a la mente, sumadas a la voz hacen que Perla se sobresalte y caiga de la cama por el borde, quedando encogida en el suelo en un montoncito lioso de piernas y brazos delgados y paliduchos.

-Te has caído de la cama? No te acordabas de que dormía en tu casa? Es decir, me invitaste tu misma- Susurra la misma voz

Haciendo memoria, algo doloroso después de la noche de alcohol de el día anterior, recuerda que en el bar conoció a una chica bajita, y que puesto que su coche no funcionaba y no tenía a donde ir, ella de buena fé le ofreció su piso para dormir.

Claro que ella esperaba que durmieran cada una en un sitio distinto. Aunque ahora que lo piensa tampoco recuerda mucho a partir del momento en que subieron al ascensor.

Una corriente de aire fresco la hace encogerse, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que solo lleva puesta la ropa interior. Casi al instante, un pequeño rubor se mezcla con cierta sensación de ansiedad mientras busca algo con lo que tapar su delgado cuerpo.

Una carita redonda y soñolienta asoma por el borde de la cama, entre mantas y la observa con gesto burlón.

-Hey, veo que sigues viva!- la saluda con una pequeña carcajada

Perla coge una camiseta que hay tirada por el suelo y se la enfunda sin comprobar la talla o el dueño.

-Si... Aunque lo dudo por momentos... oye.. que pasó anoche desde que entramos al ascensor? No consigo recordar nada..-

Viendo aquí la oportunidad de conseguir animar la mañana Amatista decide comprobar hasta que punto Perla es capaz de recordar.

-De verdad que no te acuerdas? Conforme entramos a tu piso te me abalanzaste como una leona y me hiciste de todo aquí en tu cama, justo después te pudo el alcohol y te quedaste dormida, estuviste increíble...Nadie me había follado así antes...- Contesta juguetona fingiendo vergüenza

La cara de Perla se cubre de rubor mientras intenta asimilar la información que acaba de asaltar su recién despierta conciencia.

-Pe-Pero eso no es posible... S-Si y-yo... S-si yo nunca... – Responde tapando sus mejillas con las manos

-Tu nunca que? No me digas que no te acuerdas?-

-N-no, n-no, p-pero si yo nunca.. N-nunca..- a la delgada muchacha empiezan a notársele signos de ansiedad mezclados con la vergüenza ya presente en el rostro y esta comenzando a hiperventilar

Amatista se da cuenta, y piensa que ya ha llevado la broma demasiado lejos

-Es normal que no te acuerdes, no pasó nada, tal cual conseguimos entrar te caíste a la cama y te quedaste dormida de golpe, me costó muchísimo dejarte al menos en ropa interior, me pareció cruel dejar que te murieras de calor por la noche-

Perla suspira algo aliviada, se levanta del suelo y se sienta en su borde de la cama, la otra muchacha rueda bajo las mantas y asoma la cabeza por la parte de la almohada.

-Gracias..-

-Pooor cierto, que es eso que tu nunca has?- Pregunta Amatista haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras

-P-pues, yo nunca he...- La muchacha delgada nota como se le forma un nudo en la garganta, -Nunca he... Ya sabes...- cada vez se le hace mas difícil hablar y las palabras se le traban en la lengua

-Ya se que?-

-P-pues que nunca he... – las palabras que la otra empiezan a sacarla de sus casillas

-Sii?-

Perla ya no puede mas y estalla -Que nunca he follado joder! Que soy virgen coño!- Contesta furiosa ante la insistencia de la otra chica

Ésta no puede aguantar la respuesta de la primera y suelta una gran carcajada

-Vamos, va en serio? Nunca lo has hecho con nadie? Al menos te habrás besado con alguien no? -

-S-si, eso si, pero nada mas.. – Contesta con las mejillas al rojo vivo

-Vaya, por tu actitud imaginaba que serias una folladora nata, y ahora resulta que eres una novata en todo- Una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su rostro

Volviendo a echarse un vistazo, Perla reconoce que la camiseta que lleva puesta, efectivamente no es suya.

-Me podrías devolver mi camiseta? Hace algo de frío cuando te quedas sola en la cama sabes? –

-Oh, si, claro..llevas la ropa interior?-

Amatista saca los brazos de debajo de la manta y los cruza por detras de la cabeza

-Pues no lo se, se esta tan calentita aquí que no soy capaz de distinguir si llevo o no, tendrás que comprobarlo por mi, a mi me da pereza sabes?- Contesta despreocupada

-N-no lo dirás en serio verdad?- Un suave rubor sube hasta las mejillas de Perla

-Y tanto, me da pereza hasta levantar la manta para mirar-

La muchacha alta traga saliva y mete con cuidado la mano entre la cama y las mantas, poco a poco va notando que se acerca a la otra mujer por el calor que desprende, hasta que nota algo suave y cálido.

-Vale, frío frío, eso es mi estomago-

Perla sube lentamente las manos acariciando la suave piel de Amatista, en cierto momento sus manos llegan a una zona redonda, del tamaño de una naranja mas o menos y mucho mas blanda que el resto. Nada mas darse cuenta de lo que está tocando, El rubor sube de golpe a su cara, llegando incluso a las orejas, saca la mano de las mantas y se queda sentada en el suelo hiperventilando.

-Eeexacto! Nada de nada! 100 puntos para la Novata! – Grita la mujer bajita soltando una carcajada y las mejillas algo sonrojadas –Te ha gustado? Si quieres te dejo tocar la otra... – Sugiere poniendo una pose bastante provocativa

Perla enrojece mas aun, se levanta, se quita con suavidad la camiseta y la deja caer en la cama al lado de Amatista, busca a tientas con la luz del movil su sujetador y cuando lo encuentra se lo deja al lado de la camiseta. Se acerca a la ventana mientras la mujer bajita se viste y abre de un golpe la persiana. Solo para arrepentirse al instante

-HALA, TIA TU CUARTO ES PUTAMENTE ROSA!- Escucha a sus espaldas seguido de una profunda carcajada, y un golpe seco, que le indica que la otra mujer acaba de caerse de la cama.

El sentimiento de vergüenza que tiene ahora mismo es el peor que ha tenido en años, ahora mismo no sabe ni como reaccionar, se apoya contra la pared, se lleva una mano al pecho y la otra a la frente, mientras se lamenta por haber sido tan descuidada y haberse descubierto de una forma tan tonta mientras siente como la ansiedad se acerca a ella arrastrándose como un león agazapado.

Amatista asoma la cabeza por el borde de la cama, de un salto rueda por encima y se acerca a la otra mujer.

-Oye, estas bien?, perdona, no debí exagerarlo todo, todos tenemos gustos secretos al fin y al cabo, y bueno, aunque los tuyos sean algo ridiculos no esta bien reírse de ellos..-

Tras un par de minutos Perla consigue contestar –S-si, pero por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie...-

-Bueno... Vale, si tanto te preocupa... Aunque quiero algo a cambio- Dice mientras le acaricia juguetona el pálido estomago

Un destello de suplica aparece en los ojos de la muchacha alta mientras mira a la otra

-L-lo que tu quieras...-

-Muy bien, dame tu movil-

Perla se queda de piedra, darle su numero a una desconocida? Bueno, desconocida hasta cierto punto, habían dormido juntas y la muchacha no parecía tener intención de hacerle ningún mal. Ademas su reputación caería de golpe si lo contara todo en el bar y para un sitio al que podía ir a desconectar de vez en cuando, que le gustaba de verdad...

-Bueno.. Vale, apunta-

Amatista coge su teléfono de sus vaqueros, que curiosamente estaban tirados por el suelo y se prepara

-Dispara Novata-

Perla ve la oportunidad de devolverle la jugada, así que se acerca, apoya una mano en su pecho y otra en su hombro y acerca los labios hasta el oído de la mujer bajita

Procurando que su voz sonara lo mas provocativa posible susurra

-728 492 561- da un pequeño soplido en el oído y se aparta de golpe sonriendo burlonamente –Lo tienes o te lo repito?-

La expresión de amatista es la de alguien que no esperaba algo como eso en absoluto, las mejillas algo sonrojadas y la boca seca, -E-eh, Eh, si! Si, a ver repíteme... Todo, básicamente, eso ha sido jugar sucio...- admite con un toque agrio

-728 492 561- Responde Perla mientras saca la lengua – Voy a darme una ducha vale? Creo que anoche sudé mas alcohol que sudor en si, y me estoy dando asco a mi misma, luego si quieres te puedes duchar tu-

Amatista acaba de guardar el numero en el movil y la mira –De momento estoy bien, ya luego si eso... Tienes algo para comer? Me muero de hambre-

Mientras coge ropa interior limpia y una camisa de la cómoda contesta –Si, ahí fuera en el salón hay una pequeña nevera y algo habrá en los armarios supongo, sírvete tu misma, aunque a juzgar por el día y porque ahora mismo debería estar comprando no creo que quede mucho-

Perla pasa al cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta, Amatista sale al salón, se acerca al frigorífico y coge un tupper con macarrones con queso, lo mete al microondas y mientras se calientan, destapa una cerveza y da un par de tragos.

La muchacha alta adora las duchas con agua caliente, esa sensación de limpieza, de piel brillante y suave, se enjabona el pelo con un champú con olor a fresa, y mientras hace efecto se pasa una esponja cargada de jabón olor melocotón por el cuerpo, se frota los brazos, piernas, nalgas, estomago y pechos hasta que la piel queda impregnada de fragancia, se aclara el cuerpo con agua caliente y vaporosa y se da una segunda pasada de champú. Cuando acaba de limpiarse la espuma del pelo sale con cuidado, se seca el cuerpo, se pone la ropa interior y la camisa abotonada hasta el ombligo y se seca el pelo con cuidado. Lo recoge todo y se dispone a salir.

Cuando el microondas pita, Amatista coge el plato y se deja caer en el sofá. Da otro trago a la cerveza y carga una pequeña cantidad de macarrones en el tenedor.

Cuando éste esta a medio camino entre el tupper y su boca, Perla sale por el pasillo tarareando. El tenedor no llega a alcanzar la boca de la muchacha bajita, y no es por espacio, pues la boca la tiene abierta de par en par, y se podría decir que el siguiente nivel estaría en desencajarse la mandíbula. No la alcanza porque enfrente de ella ha aparecido una imagen que la tiene completamente hechizada, Perla, está frente a ella con un culotte color verde pastel con un corazón rosa en la parte delantera, y una camisa entreabierta a cuadros azules y negros también de un tono pastel, por si fuera poco su piel se ve de un tono pálido rosado y la acompaña un aura de fragancia a frutas frescas. Perla cuelga las toallas en un pequeño tendedero eléctrico y se gira hacia ella. Amatista solo consigue salir de este paraíso para los sentidos cuando el tenedor golpea pesadamente el centro del plato con un " plof".

-Veo que has encontrado lo que sobró de la comida del jueves- Perla se acerca al frigorífico y coge otra lata de cerveza, se acerca al sofá y se deja caer en la otra plazas

-Ahora te cojeré un poco-

-S-si claro, es tuyo al fin y al cabo- contesta acelerada, intentando actuar. Por desgracia sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entrecortada no saben de mentiras.

Como si la falta de alimento afectara también a su cerebro, por mucho que lo intenta no puede contenerse y exclama

-Madre mía, estas buenísima! Jooooder!-

-No digas tonterías, me he puesto lo primero que he cogido, bueno y una de las pocas cosas que quedaban limpias porque la colada también suelo hacerla los sabados por la mañana- Perla coge el tenedor y se echa unos cuantos macarrones a la boca

-No son tonterías, nunca antes había visto a una tia como tu, que culo joder!- grita amatista totalmente eufórica

Perla le da un par de pellizcos en los riñones –Calla y come anda, si no cuando te venga a buscar tu amiga no podrás irte y llegaré tarde a trabajar-

La muchacha bajita se echa un puñado de macarrones a la boca y mastica

-Granate tiene musha pashienshia shabes, por shierto, en que trabajash?-

Mientras le da otro pellizco contesta – No hables con la boca llena, es vulgar, que donde trabajo? Cuando me fíe un poco mas de ti te lo diré- coge un poco de queso y le mancha la nariz a Amatista

-Eh, eso es trampa!- Deja el plato en la mesa y salta sobre la otra mujer para intentar mancharla con el queso de su nariz. Apenas a unos centímetros de la cara de Perla el olor a frutas prácticamente le inunda los sentidos, es como una fragancia que le dice " adelante, continua". Cuando sus labios estaban a escasa distancia de los de Perla suena su teléfono, que se encuentra sobre la mesa.

De un golpe se levanta lo coje y contesta –Si? G? Dime, si, has encontrado el sitio? Vienes en 15 minutos dices? Muy bien, hasta ahora- Cuando cuelga, la muchacha delgada esta aun recostada sobre el sofá, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la camisa semi abierta en la parte del cuello, revelando su piel pálida y suave.

-Una pena que tengas que irte, ahora que lo estábamos pasando tan bien- Susurra con un toque sensual en su voz, coronado con una risa pícara – Tu tienes mi numero, pero yo no tengo el tuyo, trae mi movil y mándame un mensaje anda, esta en mi mesita de noche-

Mientras Amatista va a buscar el movil de Perla, en su mente se arremolina el preámbulo de una pequeña discusión que va a tener luego con Granate, sobre interrumpir ciertos momentos y la ventaja de los mensajes sobre las llamadas.

Vuelve al salón y le da el movil a la muchacha alta –mándame un mensaje o algo y come un poco mas anda-

La muchacha baja manda un mensaje al movil de Perla y se sienta a su lado, coge el plato y sigue comiendo sin poder evitar echar alguna que otra fugaz mirada a las redondas nalgas de ésta. Cuando lleva medio tupper considera que ya que le ha salido gratis comer, estaría bien dejarle la mitad al menos a la anfitriona. Ésta se incorpora, coge el plato y come con tranquilidad dando ocasionales sorbos a la lata de cerveza.

Cuando acaba de comer lo lleva al fregador, lo lava y lo pone a secar.

Un mensaje llega al movil de Amatista "Estoy abajo. Sal", por el estilo de escritura debe ser Granate

-Mi amiga esta abajo ya-

-Muy bien nos vestimos y te acompaño abajo- Contesta Perla con una sonrisa cálida

Amatista se pone sus pantalones y recoge sus cosas del suelo, la otra se pone unos leggins negros, coge las llaves y el teléfono y salen al ascensor.

El ascensor baja piso a piso lentamente, perla está apoyada en la pared trasera revisando el móvil mientras que la muchacha baja espera en el centro a que las puertas se abran.

Una mano le aparta con suavidad la melena del lado derecho y siente un fuerte mordisco en el cuello, entre el hombro y la mandíbula, el mordisco dura unos segundos, y después acaba con un suave beso y un par de caricias que devuelven la melena a su sitio.

El ascensor llega al portal, las puertas se abren y en la calle espera un coche color azul profundo con el motor en marcha, Amatista sale completamente roja y en silencio hasta la puerta.

-Hablamos luego vale- susurra Perla agitando el movil y guiñando un ojo

-Va-vale- contesta la mujer bajita, llega hasta el coche y entra en silencio

Cuando el coche arranca, la muchacha alta sube en el ascensor a su piso, recoge sus cosas en una mochilita, coje el delantal y vuelve a bajar encaminandose a la cafetería tarareando alegre.

En el coche, Amatista esta completamente roja y tiene la mirada perdida hacia el frente

-Y bien?- Pregunta Granate con una sonrisa sincera en los labios

-Un dia de estos te juro que te mato o te bloqueo en el movil...-

-Y eso?-

-Cuando llamaste estaba encima de ella, a nada de empezar a liarnos... –

-Perdona, sabes que los sábados tengo ocupada casi toda la mañana... Y esa marca?-

Amatista se echa la mano al cuello en el lugar donde Perla había mordido, baja el parasol y abre el espejito para ver si tiene marca. Un moraton enrojecido con forma de mandíbulas se ve estampado a unos dos dedos de su hombro, justo en la yugular.

Sus mejillas toman un fuerte color rojo y desvía la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

-No tengo ni idea...-

Granate sonríe burlonamente


	5. Chapter 5

Perla llega a la cafetería , abre la puerta, enciende las luces y pone a calentar el horno y la cafetera. A los cinco minutos Rose aparece, ambas se cambian y empiezan a preparar las magdalenas.

-Que tal anoche? Tienes cara de estar cansada- Le pregunta Rose mientras coloca un cuenco con masa en la batidora

-Bastante aburrida, al final me quedé en casa viendo la tele, como todos los viernes, aunque la película que daban era medianamente aceptable y me quede a verla entera- contesta su compañera sin darle mas importancia

La tarde pasa como de costumbre, los sábados por la tarde la gente joven suele quedar en grupos para pasar la tarde allí, es algo que empezó a pasar en cuanto se extendió el rumor del local nuevo, la clientela típica de los sábados, charla animadamente mientras toman café recién hecho. Pese a estar lleno el local, las tardes de sábado suelen ser bastante tranquilas y muy raras veces la afluencia de gente las ha obligado a tener prisa.

Un grupillo de unos 5 entra y Perla les coge el pedido rápidamente y se mete a la cocina a prepararlo, cuando el horno avisa de que el tiempo de cocción esta completo, prepara el pedido en una bandeja y lo saca a la mesa del grupillo, anota que se han gastado los muffins de arándanos y se mete a la cocina a hornear una bandeja. Cuando están listos, saca la bandeja del horno y se acerca al mostrador a colocarla sin levantar la cabeza. Mientras tacha la lista de la pequeña libreta se da cuenta de que hay un cliente tras el mostrador.

-Un momento, enseguida estoy contigo, que vas a querer?- Pregunta con voz dulce

-Quiero un chocolate con nubecillas y a la camarera de acompañamiento- Contesta una voz que Perla reconoce, con tono provocativo

Se oye un Cric y la punta del lápiz se rompe contra la libreta. La muchacha alta levanta la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con los profundos ojos color cobalto de Lapis, la camarera de "La guarida del lobo", que le sonríe de forma picara y le saca la lengua.

Se forma un momento de silencio y las mejillas de Perla se vuelven de un tono rosado, siente los nervios a flor de piel.

-Que pasa novata? Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?... O esque echabas tanto de menos ver estas curvas desde ayer que te has quedado sin habla?- Ronronea Lapis haciendo un gesto de apagar una cerilla en sus caderas, justo cuando Rose sale de la cocina con una enorme jarra de café. Ésta mira de forma inquisitiva a su compañera y suelta una suave carcajada.

-No decías que había sido un viernes aburrido? Vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente, ya no me cuentas nada- Dice mientras le da un suave codazo y deja la jarra en la encimera

Perla empieza a hiperventilar, palidece, y le tiemblan las manos,

-Salte un rato a tomar el aire, llevas mucho tiempo en la cocina y ha debido afectarte- recomienda Rose con voz maternal, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y acompañándola hasta la puerta –Cuando te sientas mejor vuelve y seguimos- se gira brevemente a Lapis –Por favor, vigilala hasta que se le pase el mareo, yo tengo que seguir atendiendo a los clientes-

-Muy bien- Responde ésta con voz cantarina, cogiendo el relevo de Rose y acompañando a Perla afuera, que aun hiperventila

Enfrente de la tienda hay una pequeña plaza con un pequeño estanque y un par de bancos, ambas caminan lentamente hacia uno de ellos y se dejan caer. La muchacha alta, que parece que ya ha recobrado un poco el color esconde la cara entre las manos.

-No! no! no!, se suponía que nadie descubriría en que trabajo!- grita desesperada a la vez que sube las manos hasta su cabello y agarra nerviosamente un par de mechones

-No veo porqué, es un trabajo digno como cualquier otro- Comenta la camarera, buscando en sus pantalones saca un pequeño cigarro y se lo enciende con un zippo.

El olor acre del caramelo mezclado con el del tabaco inunda el ambiente, el humo hace breves remolinos ascendentes hasta desaparecer en el color anaranjado del atardecer.

-Que quieres decir?- Perla esta desconcertada por la respuesta de Lapis, esperaba un comentario mas hiriente, incluso una carcajada también habría encajado.

-Que el lugar donde trabajes no tiene porque decir nada de como eres tu en realidad, es decir, mírame- da una suave calada al cigarrillo y deja escapar el humo lentamente – Yo por ejemplo, estoy en la universidad de aquí al lado estudiando Biología, a ti te parece que eso encaja con la imagen que doy en el bar? No, pero nadie me debería juzgar por ello, mis gustos académicos no tienen porque relacionarse con los musicales o sociales-

Perla deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del banco –Al menos lo tuyo no esta lleno de bollitos de colores y café barato aunque bueno, lo tuyo parece mas serio...-

Lapis apoya la mano en el cabello de La muchacha pálida y hunde los dedos, acariciandolo para calmarla – Oye, cálmate quieres? Si lo que te preocupa es que todos lo sepan, tranquila, yo se guardar un secreto- da un par de caladas rápidas a su cigarrillo, lo deja caer al suelo y lo apaga con el pie.

-Harías eso por mi?- Dice Perla a la vez que levanta una mirada suplicante hacia Lapis

-Claro, no me cuesta nada...-contesta con una sincera sonrisa, saca el movil y revisa los mensajes, hace una mueca y vuelve a guardar el movil- por cierto, acabo de ver que esta noche mis amigas han quedado sin mi...me da palo pasar la noche en casa sola, que tal si te vienes y vemos una peli o algo?-

Aunque apenas conocía a la camarera, la idea no le parecía tan loca, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco tenia nada que hacer esa noche, Rose quedaría con Greg como siempre, y no había recibido mas mensajes de la chica de la noche anterior.

Se acerca a Lapis y le acaricia la barbilla con suavidad –Me parece bien, yo tampoco tengo nada esta noche, me das tu dirección?- ofrece el movil con una nota de texto abierta

-Oh, no tranquila, vivo bastante cerca de aquí, te paso a recoger mejor y así no te pierdes, a que hora sales dulzura?-

-Solemos cerrar a las nueve, te parece bien a las nueve y cinco en la puerta de la cafetería?-

-Perfecto!- Contesta la camarera cantarina, dando signos evidentes de estar mas animada

-Bien, pues me vuelvo a trabajar que Rose debe estar agobiada, luego nos vemos!- Y sale disparada hacia el local, con paso rápido

Lapis sonríe mientras ve la delgada figura de Perla alejarse corriendo, -Esta noche va a arder Troya- susurra sonrojándose levemente

Las horas pasan lentas y pesadas, el ritmo de los clientes va decreciendo conforme se acerca la hora de cierre, y los grupos se van disolviendo poco a poco, cuando se acerca la hora de cenar. Cuando apenas quedan un par de clientes Rose se acerca a ella y dandole un suave golpe de cadera llama su atención .

-Cuando pensabas contarme que estabas conociendo gente? A ver si voy a acabar teniendo que sacarte loa chismes a la fuerza- Ríe despreocupada

-Pues... Verás, es algo que llevaba tiempo pensando...aunque la verdad es que fue bastante precipitada la decisión...y al final acabé metida hasta las rodillas... Aunque he de decir que divertido fue- acaba Perla con una sonrisa

Rose suelta una suave carcajada

-Vaya vaya, así que has encontrado mas amigas? Me alegro mucho, me duele no quedar tanto contigo, y perdona que no te invite cuando quedo con Greg, pero comprendo que pueda resultarte algo incomodo... Aunque he de admitir que sigo sin saber porque eres tan arisca con el...- Frunce suavemente los labios y continua- Bueno, a ver si quedamos pronto y me lo cuentas todo que me tienes en ascuas-

Recoge un par de llandas y se mete a la cocina a limpiarlas, mientras Perla recoge las mesas y las ordena, hace recuento de la caja del día y lo prepara todo para cerrar.

Cuando llegan las 9:15 Rose y Perla cierran la puerta y bajan la persiana como de costumbre, esta ultima le da el dinero a la primera para que lo ingrese en la cuenta del local lunes a primera hora.

Dos minutos mas tarde la furgoneta de Greg aparece por la esquina izquierda, parando justo delante de la cafetería.

-Nos vemos lunes Perlita!- Rose le besa las mejillas y se sube al coche, Greg se despide desde el asiento del conductor y arranca perdiéndose en la noche entre calles.

Un gran Monovolumen color azul cielo, aparece en la lejanía, va reduciendo la velocidad hasta situarse delante de la cafetería y se detiene suavemente. La ventanilla del copiloto se baja despacio y Lapis aparece tras unas rayban.

-Que tal preciosa? Te llevo?- Suelta una pequeña carcajada

-Porque llevas gafas de sol cuando no hace sol?- Responde Perla riendo suavemente

-No se... Pensé que me darían un toque guay, sube anda- se quita las gafas y las guarda en la guantera mientras perla se acerca a la puerta y se apoya en la ventanilla

-No se... No se... Prometes que será divertido?- pregunta juguetona, esta empezando a gustarle esto de jugar a hacerse la difícil, las cosas suelen ser mas divertidas asi.

-Te prometo que no volverás a pasarlo igual de bien en tu vida- Contesta con una sonrisa orgullosa

Perla ríe suavemente, abre la puerta, se sienta, cierra y se pone el cinturón

-Muy bien, acepto, pero si no me divierto lo suficiente me enfadaré- Un tono pícaro se podía notar remarcado en sus ultimas palabras

El viaje en coche fue muy breve, Lapis condujo hasta un grupo de edificios a las afueras del campus y aparcó en una de las plazas libres mas cercanas a uno de los edificios.

-Bienvenida a la residencia universitaria!, aunque este grupo de cuartos tiene mas caché que el resto y parecen mas pisos de soltero que una residencia- Comenta la camarera mientras entran al edificio. A diferencia de lo que Perla hubiera esperado, salvo por una pequeña mesa de recepción a la entrada, este podría haber sido perfectamente su edificio, el Hall era amplio, con un ascensor enfrente de la entrada, unos aseos a la derecha y a la izquierda la mesa, donde un chico que no pasaría de los 20 leía un cómic de forma distraída.

Lapis saluda al chaval con un breve movimiento de mano y éste devuelve el saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Después señala a Perla.

-Viene conmigo-

El muchacho baja el cómic y contesta con desgana – Sabes lo que pasa con las visitas a partir de las nueve Lapis-

-Si Jack, y también se lo que guardas en la caja de zapatos en tu armario, así que no toques las narices-

Ante esta respuesta el chico parece no tener respuesta, así que, no sin un pequeño gesto de vergüenza vuelve a bajar la mirada y sigue leyendo

El ascensor llega, ambas suben y Lapis pulsa el numero tres, cuando llegan a la planta salen en dirección diestra y llegan a la puerta 44, la camarera abre la puerta y ambas pasan.

Salvo por la distribución de muebles y por el irremediable desorden, se podría decir que el piso es exactamente igual al de Perla

-Disculpa el desorden, entre las clases y el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo-

-Vaya, se parece bastante a mi piso...-

-Si, creo que escuché que la mayoría de edificios de esta zona se construyeron siguiendo planos parecidos, creo que es porque lo llevaba la misma empresa y parece que el equilibrio entre coste y beneficio era muy bueno-

Un par de zapatillas pesadas vuelan al lado de Perla para caer cerca de la puerta del armario, las sigue una chaqueta que cae justo sobre la manivela de la puerta

-Voy a ponerme cómoda, tu como si estuvieras en tu casa- comenta jovial la camarera

Perla deja su mochilita sobre la encimera de la cocina y se sienta despreocupadamente en el sofá, es bastante mullido y le recuerda mucho al de su propio piso, aunque éste parece haber tenido mucho mas uso.

Lapis vuelve llevando unos leggings negros y una camiseta negra, bastante ancha, con el símbolo de AC/DC en el centro y "Back in black" escrito en mayúsculas justo debajo

-Quieres tomar algo?- Se acerca a la nevera y ojea el interior

-Claro, que tienes?-

-Pueeees... Cerveza, cerveza, mas cerveza... Y un par de latas de mojito preparado.. Como no suelo tener visitas la variedad brilla por su ausencia...- Contesta rascándose la nuca, algo incomoda

-Oh, no te preocupes, tráeme una cerveza, también me gusta- perla sonríe con sinceridad

-Medio litro o litro entero?-

-Empecemos con el medio litro y ya seguiré con el litro entero si la encuentro aceptable- Sugiere animada

Lapis coge una lata de medio litro para Perla y una botella de liteo entero para ella misma, se acerca al sofá y se deja caer.

-Aqui tienes- Ofrece la lata, la muchacha alta la coge, la destapa y da un largo trago

-Creo que al final si que cogeré la de litro entero- Ríe despreocupada

-Toda tuya- Contesta Lapis destapando su propia botella, dando un trago y cambiando de canal el televisor –Joder, los fines de semana la tele es una mierda, no dan nada bueno-

-Y eso que hoy no trabajas?- Pregunta Perla dando otro trago largo

-Bebe tranquila, la cerveza no se va a ir a ningún sitio- Contesta la camarera riendo juguetona –Los sábados libro, y los domingos está cerrado el bar, así que de lunes a viernes genial, pero cuando llega el fin de semana me aburro como una ostra- Da un largo trago a la botella – Y bueno, tu que tal ayer, conseguiste llegar a casa por lo que veo-

Perla bebe de la lata algo nerviosa –Si bueno, y parece que conseguir aguantar todo el alcohol dentro a base de dormir-

-Sabes que no es esa la parte interesante, pasó algo con Amatista- Pregunta, entonando con un suave tono juguetón el final de la pregunta y dando otro trago a la botella

-Si te digo la verdad, los recuerdos del momento en que llegué al piso, hasta que desperté están bastante borrosos, aunque según ella no pasó nada porque ninguna de las dos estábamos para nada- Perla va notando como el alcohol va relajándole los músculos poco a poco y cambia de postura, buscando una más cómoda

-Si te digo la verdad, creo que te echó el ojo desde que te vio entrar por la puerta- Comenta mientras vuelve a alzar la botella –Te lo digo yo, que desde la barra tengo una vista privilegiada- Guiña un ojo mientras pronuncia las ultimas dos palabras

Perla va a dar otro trago a la lata cuando se da cuenta de que está vacía

-Oh vaya...-

-Tranquila, voy a buscarte ese litro que decías- Comenta mientras guiña un ojo, se levanta y se acerca al frigo haciendo suaves eses, abre la puerta y se agacha a coger la siguiente botella

La muchacha alta se da cuenta de que aunque no lo parece Lapis lleva el mismo ritmo bebiendo que ella, su botella tiene apenas 4 dedos de cerveza –De paso cogete también una tu, apenas te queda cerveza-

La sonrojada cara de Lapis asoma por encima de la encimera –Oh, vale gracias- Sonrie y vuelve a desaparecer, coge un par de botellas de litro y se acerca a la mesita de delante del sofá, deja con suavidad una botella y abre la otra para despues ofrecersela a Perla, que da un trago y la coloca con suavidad delante de ella

Una fuerte vibración llama la atención de la camarera, que se acerca a la encimera, coge el movil lo revisa y lo vuelve a dejar en el lugar que ocupaba antes.

-Es un compañero de clase, dice que luego se pasara a dejarme unos apuntes que no pude coger esta semana, tardará un poco creo-

-Oh, vale- Perla ofrece una suave sonrisa, da otro breve trago a la botella y vuelve a dejarla sobre la mesa

Lapis se acerca a la mesa, moviendo de forma sensual las caderas, se acerca a la muchacha alta, la empuja del pecho hasta que esta se recuesta y se sube sobre sus muslos con las piernas abiertas –Bueno... Habrá que hacer tiempo mientras viene no?...-

Las mejillas de Perla enrojecen de golpe, su pulso se acelera. Levanta la mirada hasta que sus ojos se cruzan con los de la camarera, un escalofrío le pasa por la espalda.

-Mmh?-Pregunta confundida

-Ya sabes...Tal y como lo dejamos ayer por la noche...- Lapis se levanta lentamente la camiseta sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la muchacha alta

La duda de si para la camarera, la idea de "ponerse cómoda" era la misma que para ella, solo duró los breves segundos que tardó Lapis en levantar del todo la camiseta y quitársela de un suave golpe, para después lanzarla hacia atrás despreocupada.

Por mucho que lo intenta, sus ojos van mirando con curiosidad, de los suaves hombros de la camarera, a su escote algo pronunciado, un par de suaves pechos de un tamaño que Perla sospecha que no cabrían en su mano al menos sin sobresalir un poco, de ahi pasa a su marcada cintura, y finalmente a su estomago, plano, aunque de aspecto mullido y cálido.

-Te gusta lo que ves?- Pregunta la camarera mientras se recuesta sobre Perla y cruza sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de ella –Puedes ser más agresiva sabes? Adoro cuando una mujer de verdad me domina...- Susurra a apenas centímetros de su cara

La muchacha alta mueve lentamente sus manos hasta las caderas de Lapis, y de ahi a sus nalgas, dando un suave apretón.

La camarera gime en un susurro cuando lo nota y baja sus labios hasta el pecho de Perla, suelta un par de botones de su camisa y besa con calidez la pálida piel de la muchacha, sube besando hasta su cuello y muerde con suavidad varias veces, arrancándole pequeños gemidos.

En este punto Un fuerte rubor cubre casi por completo mejillas, cuello y orejas de Perla, Lapis acaricia con suavidad su cabello dando un suave tiron para provocar que la muchacha alta apoye la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, para despues acercarse lentamente buscando sus labios.

Cuando apenas faltan centímetros para que se rocen, un fuerte timbre suena a la derecha de la puerta.

Las facciones de Lapis se endurecen de golpe –Dioooos... Otra vez noo...- Se tapa la cara con la mano derecha

El timbre vuelve a sonar una segunda vez

Lapis se enfurece, se levanta de un salto y va a por su camiseta –QUE YA VOY!-

Se viste rápido, descorre el pestillo y abre la puerta con la cara completamente roja de furia.

Un rápido vistazo al interior de la sala, con Perla completamente roja, con un par de botones desabrochados y jadeando, varias botellas vacías alrededor de la mesa, y Lapis con la camiseta puesta del revés, le sirvió a Ryan para saber que había sido mal momento para haber tocado el timbre.

Ryan era un chico de piel canela clara, media alrededor de metro ochenta, pelo largo y de un tono rubio oscuro, de constitución normal, ni delgado ni relleno, ojos marrones y barba de cuatro días, lleva unos pantalones de camuflaje y una camiseta color caqui

-Interrumpo algo...- Afirmó sin ninguna duda, con cierto tono de disculpa en su voz

-SI!- Gritó Lapis

-...Te traigo los apuntes que me pediste...- aunque hace ya un par de años que la conoce, nunca ha llegado a ver a su amiga así de molesta

Lapis se arrastra una mano por la cara y hace un breve gesto hacia dentro –Pasa anda, qué remedio, tenemos cerveza fría, sírvete tu mismo, y la próxima vez, llama antes dd tocar al timbre...-

-Lo hice... Pero no contestabas...- Ryan pasa sintiendo como la incomodidad aumenta a cada paso que da, se acerca al frigo, coge una lata de medio litro la destapa y da un corto trago, se acerca al sofá se sienta, procurando no molestar a la muchacha pálida y completamente ruborizada que parece estar obsesionada con mirar al suelo.

Lapis cierra la puerta se acerca a la mesa, coge una de las botellas y da un largo trago, Ryan le ofrece un taco de folios, ella los coge y los acerca a la encimera de la cocina, vuelve y se sienta en el brazo del sofá justo al lado de Perla, le pasa un brazo por encima y le besa el pelo

-Ryan, esta es Perla, Perla, él es Ryan, mi compañero de clase, puedes levantar la cabeza cielito, no muerde- Apoya suavemente una mano en su barbilla y le levanta la cabeza con suavidad

-Ho-hola..- Saluda nerviosa

-Yep- Contesta Ryan dando un largo trago a la cerveza después

-Ya que nos has interrumpido, al menos te quedarás un rato no?- bebe de la botella a la que apenas le faltan un par de dedos de cerveza

-Claro, Jenny hoy ha quedado con sus amigas, así que hasta tarde estaré solo-

-Perfecto- Contesta juguetona Lapis –Vamos a jugar a una cosita- Da un buen trago y acaba la botella de cerveza

La camarera se levanta, va al armario y saca un pequeño cartón, vuelve a la mesa y lo coloca en el centro, coge la botella y la apoya encima, se acerca a un montón de papeles, coge un folio, vuelve a la mesa y dibuja un círculo, lo divide en tres y escribe los nombres de los tres presentes en el –Sabéis jugar a la botella verdad?- Una rápida mirada le deja claro que Ryan sabe de lo que habla y que Perla no tiene ni idea

-A ver cariñin, giras la botella y te toca hacer lo que ponga en el cartón donde caiga, si es algo de dos personas, te toca girar otra vez y hacerlo con quien te toque-

-Pero verás... Esque a mi solo me van-

-Tranquila- interrumpe Lapis- Ya lo se cielín, pero yo juego a dos bandas –Frase que acompaña de un guiño-, así que cuando me toque a mi puede tocarme con cualquiera de vosotros y es justo que las oportunidades las tengáis a la par-

-Por mi cuando queráis- Comenta Ryan dando un corto trago a la botella de Lapis

-Por mi también.. – Susurra Perla aun ruborizada

Lapis aparta un poco la mesa del sofá –Si nos sentamos en el suelo estaremos a la misma altura-

Los tres se sientan alrededor de la mesa

-Perla empiezas tú- Le besa la mejilla a y da un largo trago a la botella

Perla coge la botella y la hace girar suavemente, tras cuatro giros la botella se para en "Pierde una prenda"

-Te toca perder una prenda-

-...que debería quitarme?- Pregunta Perla, notando que el rubor de sus mejillas aumenta

-Pues una de las prendas de ropa que lleves puesta, lo normal es quitarte la capa de fuera primero- Contesta Lapis riendo

No sin cierta incomodidad, la muchacha alta se levanta y se desabrocha y quita la camisa, la dobla y la deja con cuidado en el sofá y vuelve a sentarse

Lapis coge la botella y la gira, quedando esta en "Beso con lengua", vuelve a coger la botella y la coloca encima del papel, haciéndola girar de nuevo, apuntando finalmente a Ryan

Antes de que éste pueda decir nada al respecto la camarera salta sobre el, le da un largo beso en los labios seguido de un lametón y vuelve a su sitio.

En las mejillas del chico se empiezan a ver las consecuencias de lo recién ocurrido cuando cogen un suave tono rojo, sin decir nada gira la botella, ésta se detiene en "Pierde una Prenda"

Ryan se quita la camiseta y la deja caer detrás de él

Levanta la mirada hacia Perla -Te toca chiquilla-

Pero ella no esta ahí, bueno, fisicamente si, pero su mente se quedó en el momento en que la camarera saltaba a por los labios del chico e imagina que le podria pasar si la proxima vez le toca a ella...

-Perla?-

La voz de Lapis parece devolverla al presente

-Eh? Ah, si! Perdón, me distraje..-

Un suave toque y la botella gira hasta detenerse en "quítale una prenda"

Coloca la botella sobre el otro papel y ésta se para en "Lapis"

El rubor de Perla aumenta a medida que se acerca a la camarera, apoya las manos en su cintura y le quita con cuidado los leggings, dejándola en camiseta y bragas.

Lapis le guiña un ojo de forma sugerente –Rawr...- coloca la botella en su lugar y la gira

"Besa con lengua a"

Los segundos pasan como horas mientras la botella gira sobre el cuadrante con los tres nombres, por una parte Ryan esta expectante por saber si volverá a probar los labios de la camarera, y por otra, Perla esta imaginando de que forma afrontará el beso de la muchacha si le toca.

Finalmente la botella se detiene sobre "Perla"

Ésta levanta la mirada con el tiempo justo de ver como Lapis salta sobre ella, apoya su pecho sobre el de ella y la besa con pasión enredando una mano en su cabello color melocotón, y apoyando la otra en su pálido escote. Los labios de la camarera están calientes y son suaves, Perla nota como los labios de la camarera buscan los suyos ansiando no separarse, cada roce aumenta la excitación y el calor que la golpea en el pecho, Cuando se separan unos cinco minutos mas tarde, a la muchacha pálida le cuelga un pequeño hilillo de saliva por la comisura izquierda de la boca, esta ruborizada por completo, su corazón no puede ir más rápido y su respiración se entrecorta. Lapis se sienta en su sitio como si nada, mientras que Perla se levanta como puede, sin dejar de jadear.

-Joooder, le tenias ganas eh?-

-Pues las mismas que tu a mi- Contesta la camarera devolviendo el golpe- O me vas a decir que es normal dejarte besar por otra teniendo novia si no le tienes ganas?-

Las mejillas de Ryan se vuelven de un rojo fuerte, -Así que esto es lo que interrumpí antes...-

-Básicamente- la mano izquierda de Lapis va avanzando y se posa sobre la entrepierna de los pantalones de Ryan, que, después de lo que ha sido testigo no puede evitar tener una ereccion, sin embargo, los dedos de la camarera se cierran alrededor de su miembro dolorosamente, ésta acerca su cara a escasos centímetros de la de él –La próxima vez llamarás al teléfono y si no contesto esperaras a que lo haga, entendido?-

Un asentimiento ligero y El muchacho comprueba como el férreo agarre se suelta, y el puede respirar otra vez con tranquilidad.

Por el pequeño salón empieza a sonar "Its My life" de Bon Jovi, Ryan se acerca a la encimera, recoge su teléfono y contesta.

-Dime... Si, esta cerca de la plaza del centro no?... Muy bien, estaré allí en diez minutos- Se acerca a la mesa y le da un suave toque a la botella –Hago mi turno y me voy chicas-

Ambas asienten con la cabeza

La botella se detiene en "quitale una prenda a", el muchacho vuelve a girarla y se para en "Lapis"

-Ooooh, el premio gordo- Lapis guiña un ojo y saca la lengua –Bien rubito, elige que quieres ver-

-Como que que quiero ver? Esque no llevas-

-Nop- responde Lapis sinceramente

Completamente ruborizado y sin saber muy bien como esconder el hecho de que está erecto, coge con suavidad los bordes de la camiseta de Lapis y la sube lentamente hasta quitársela por completo.

Perla se da cuenta de que la camarera tiene un tatuaje de una gota de agua, con dos pequeñas alas tribales alrededor, haciendo el efecto de protegerla.

-Muy bien, ya las has visto, puedes irte- Lapis se gira hacia La muchacha pálida y ríe –Puedes tocar sabes?- Da un manotazo a Ryan –Tu no imbecil, ella, ademas ve recogiendo que te vas en nada-

Las manos de Perla acarician por completo la espalda de la camarera, es suave y cálida, musculosa, pero no dura.

Lapis vuelve a ponerse la camiseta y prácticamente empuja a Ryan fuera del piso –Nos vemos lunes, dale recuerdos a la pava de Jenny de mi parte- Cierra la puerta y se gira hacia Perla –Te quedarás a dormir verdad?- Pregunta en tono de súplica

-Claro, la hora que es no me apetece volver a casa, ademas ninguna podemos conducir...-

la camarera se acerca a Perla y le da un suave azote en las nalgas – A dormir pues-

Lapis se mete en la cama, perla se quita en el baño sujetador y leggings y se queda en braguitas y camisa, se acuesta al lado de la otra, y cuando la segunda parte de la cerveza la golpea, cae dormida profundamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Por la mente de Perla pasan todo tipo de pensamientos, el primero, que es domingo y tiene todo el día para ella misma, el segundo, el estomago le ruge y le gustaría comer algo, el tercero, que está durmiendo con Lapis en su cama, y por ultimo el cuarto, porque esta notando un par de cosas cálidas, suaves y blanditas en las manos?

Abre los ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarse a la camarera mirándola ruborizada y mientras se muerde el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Al final les has cogido el gusto, por lo que veo...- Ronronea

Las manos de Perla, están como ella sospecha, apretando los pechos de Lapis

Las aparta con suavidad mientras el rubor le sube por las mejillas

-Perdon...-

La camarera rueda y se levanta de la cama –Bueno, voy a darme una ducha cielo, luego puedes darte tu una también...- Coge ropa interior limpia de un armario y otra camiseta del estilo de la que lleva en el momento y se dirige a la ducha, justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, echa otra mirada a Perla –O a la vez que yo si te apetece...- Y entra en la ducha riendo

Esa ultima frase aumenta el sonrojo de Perla, ésta se levanta y se acerca al salón a revisar su movil. Nada importante, un par de mensajes de Rose y otro de un numero desconocido.

El mensaje esta pésimamente escrito, con faltas por todas partes y palabras abreviadas, la muchacha consigue descifrar algo como "Hola lol, quizás no sabes quien soy, estuve el otro día en tu piso, soy Amatista ;), a ver cuando volvemos a quedar que tenemos cosas pendientes"

Perla guarda el numero en su agenda como "Amatista" y vuelve a dejar el telefono en su lugar

Justo cuando se da la vuelta, Lapis aparece en toalla por el pasillo, con una pequeña se está secando el pelo despreocupadamente. –El baño está libre- dice con voz cantarina

No puede explicar porqué, pero Perla siente la ardiente necesidad de besar a Lapis, después de tanta tentación, de tanto tonteo y de que la camarera siempre lleve la iniciativa está harta.

Se acerca a ella, la coge por los hombros y la empuja contra la pared que hay entre el pasillo y el sofá, ruborizada, la mira fijamente a los ojos, se acerca a su cara y la besa con ansia, cada largo y caliente roce de sus labios lleva a uno mas caliente aun, cada vez que la camarera intenta apartarse de la pared, Perla la fuerza a mantenerla pegada, arrancándole un suave gemido cada vez que esto ocurre. La muchacha pálida muerde, lame, bebe de los suaves y cálidos labios de la camarera.

Unos minutos mas tarde, la vergüenza golpea fuertemente a su furia y le recuerda que apenas es la tercera vez que besa a alguien. Perla se aparta con suavidad de Lapis, le besa la nariz, y completamente roja huye por el pasillo al sonido de "mevoyaladucha",

Dejando a la camarera jadeando fuertemente, con un fino hilillo de saliva en la comisura de los labios y con una humedad mayor en otras zonas..

Perla esta unos buenos 10 minutos bajo el agua caliente, dando vueltas a lo que acaba de hacer y pensando en la posible reacción de Lapis cuando salga dd la ducha. Se lo tomará bien? La habrá molestado?... Sale de la ducha, se seca y se encuentra con un problema con el que no había contado antes: No tiene ropa interior limpia.

Abre lentamente la puerta y asoma la cara al pasillo –Oye Lapis...-

La camarera se acerca a la puerta desde el salón, lleva puestas unas braguitas color verde lima pastel y la camiseta que cogió antes del armario. –Dime cielo- Contesta apoyándose en la pared

-Pues... Podrías prestarme algo de ropa? La que tengo es sucia y ayer no me acordé de coger recambios...-

Lapis sonríe –Por supuesto, intentare buscar un sujetador de tu talla, quizas la mia no te venga, espera aquí-

La camarera desaparece en dirección a su cuarto y vuelve con una camiseta y unas braguitas de color azul pastel –Prueba a ver que tal-

Perla se acerca a la puerta, cuando va a abrir razona, que si bien ya ha visto a la camarera casi desnuda por completo, seria algo injusto no ofrecer algún vistazo a cambio, vuelve al retrete en toalla y se sienta encima –Pasa, esta abierto-

Lapis deja la ropa sobre el lavabo, la muchacha pálida se acerca, se pone las braguitas con cuidado de que no se caiga la toalla, pero irremediablemente levantándola hasta la cintura conforme la prenda va tomando su lugar. Cuando estira la mano izquierda hacia la camiseta, el nudo de la toalla se suelta y ésta cae al suelo pesadamente.

La mirada dd la camarera, que se encontraba analizando las curvas de las redondas nalgas de Perla, subió lentamente, hasta su espalda y cuello, sin poderlo evitar da un par de pasos y acaricia la suave y pálida piel de la muchacha, mientras se muerde un labio con suavidad, en cierto momento las manos topan con la cintura de las braguitas.

-...Puedes seguir..- Susurra la muchacha

las manos de Lapis bajan hasta las nalgas, acariciando su superficie con suavidad, da un suave apretón y se separa, con el corazón a cien.

Perla mira por encima del hombro, completamente roja mientras un escalofrio le recorre la espalda, se coloca la camiseta con rapidez y se gira.

-Y bien, que comemos?-

Esta pregunta saca a Lapis del hechizo que la tiene atrapada por completo

-Eh, EH!? Oh vaya, pues... No tengo ni idea... Normalmente suelo pedir comida para llevar los domingos... Si te parece bien, claro-

-Claro, solo dime que tengo que darte por mi parte-

-Oh nada, encima que vienes a verme y pasas la noche aquí... Yo invito!- Contesta Lapis riendo y lanzándose a hacerle cosquillas a Perla en los riñones

Tras el primer par de suaves pellizcos la muchacha pálida huye por el cuarto -Ay! No! Para cabrona que tengo muchas!- se acerca al sofá y se deja caer acostada boca arriba ocupando ambas plazas –Te robé tu sitio- Chincha a la camarera sacándole la lengua

Lapis se acerca, se tumba sobre ella estirando la mano para alcanzar una botella que descansaba cerca del sofá –Quizás es que te lo dejo prestado yo...aunque el alquiler cuesta un beso...- susurra sonriendo

Perla se sonroja de golpe, acerca sus labios a los de la camarera y le da un suave beso –Alquiler pagado..-

Ésta sonríe satisfecha, se levanta y da un trago a la botella para acabarla –Que prefieres, chino, kebab o algo en plan hamburguesas?-

-Chino quizás, hace tiempo que no tomo comida china- Se aplana la camiseta sobre el estomago

-Una racion de tres delicias para cada una entonces no?-

-Si-

Lapis coge su teléfono y llama para encargar comida al restaurante chino que hay un par de calles más allá, se dirige a su cuarto, se pone unos vaqueros y un sujetador y se echa a los bolsillos las llaves y la cartera. Vuelve al salón y cuando comprueba que todo esta en orden se acerca a la puerta.

-Salgo a por la comida, tardaré unos diez minutos quizás quince vale?-

Perla sonrie – muy bien, aquí estaré-

La camarera sale y cierra detrás de ella, dejando a la muchacha pálida sola y tumbada en el sofá cómodamente. Una suave brisa le eriza el vello. La verdad es que el beso que acaba de darle a Lapis ha resultado calar mas profundo de lo que debería, al hacer memoria, su pecho se calienta lentamente y alocadas ideas le pasan por la cabeza. Le apetece masturbarse, aunque dado el lugar donde está quizás no debería... la camarera dijo que tardaría unos diez minutos y ella nunca suele tardar mas en desfogarse...

Lentamente levanta la camiseta justo por encima de sus pechos, se acaricia con suavidad el estomago mientras nota como la excitación va extendiendose por el resto de su cuerpo, su mano derecha pasa a masajear uno de sus pechos con mimo, soltando pequeños jadeos sin poderlo evitar, su mano izquierda baja despacio acariciando su estomago en círculos, introduce suavemente la mano bajo su ropa interior y acaricia con cuidado su vulva. Si, esta suficientemente mojada para ponerse a ello, aunque la verdad es que ella nunca ha tenido problemas en cuanto a lubricación...

Sus dedos buscan el clitoris y lo acarician en círculos muy suaves, procurando repartir bien sus fluidos, arrancando un pequeño gemido cada vez que lo roza directamente.

El calor que despide su cuerpo es ahora insoportable, las mejillas le arden, el pecho le quema, y cada pocos segundos pequeños relámpagos de placer le recorren la espalda y muslos.

-Ahn... Al final no he podido aguantarme.. Mnnf...-

La mano que se ocupa de sus pechos coge el borde de la camiseta y se lo acerca a la boca, para evitar interrupciones, mientras que la mano que se ocupa del clitoris sigue trabajándolo con suavidad, en círculos cada vez mas pequeños, buscando el orgasmo, que no anda muy lejos.

Falta poquisimo, esta a nada de conseguirlo, el placer que siente en este momento es tan intenso que la espalda se le arquea y los breves gemidos se le escapan de la boca tan cerca... Y lo que es mejor, antes de que Lapis vuelva...

Perla está tan concentrada en llegar al climax que no escucha como la puerta se abre con suavidad, lapis pasa despreocupadamente y cierra.

-Ahn... Ahnn...ahn...-

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la devuelve al presente, justo a la vez que la camarera se da la vuelta.

-Ya estoy de vuelt-

Por un momento parece que el tiempo se detiene, Perla esta tirada en el sofá, con el cuerpo de cintura hacia arriba descubierto, una mano dentro de la ropa interior y la otra se encuentra pellizcando uno de sus rosados pezones, mientras que Lapis está en la puerta, completamente ruborizada y sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

-B-Bueno... Ya que estas sigue no?...- Consigue articular tras unos incomodos 12 segundos

Perla saca con suavidad la mano de la ropa interior, baja la camiseta con la otra y mira a la camarera completamente roja de vergüenza.

Lapis deja la comida sobre la encimera, se gira de nuevo nerviosa

-Q-que tal si comemos?-

-S-si!- Contesta Perla levantándose de un salto, se acerca al baño y se lava las manos.

Cuando vuelve la camarera ha repartido un par de platos en la mesita, y se encuentra vertiendo el contenido de un par de recipientes de cartón, típicos de restaurante asiático en ellos.

-Oye... N-no se que me ha pasado vale?... Esta semana apenas he tenido tiempo... Y ha sido muy tensa...-

Lapis le tapa la boca con uno de sus indices

-Shhh, no pasa nada, ha sido un placer verte así... vamos a comer que se enfría- Contesta guiñando un ojo y sacándole la lengua

Ambas se sientan y comen con calma, Veinte minutos mas tarde, el plato de Lapis esta vacío casi por completo mientras que el de Perla parece una mesa de operaciones, con el arroz por una parte y el resto de ingredientes separados por tipo, una vez satisfecha con el resultado, comienza a comer tímidamente alternando arroz e ingredientes.

Acaban de comer, dejan los platos en el fregador y se recuestan en el sofá apoyando los pies sobre la mesita.

-Te apetece un café ahora después? O lo tienes muy visto por tu trabajo?-

-Pues... Te resultará raro pero apenas suelo beber café, casi nunca tengo tiempo... Así que me encantaría- contesta Perla con una sonrisa

Lapis se acerca a la cocina y prepara una cafetera clásica sobre el fogón, vierte el café y enciende el fuego.

-Espero no haberte hecho sentir incomoda con lo de antes...- Casi susurra la muchacha pálida

-Oh, no no, tranquila, si eso lo hago yo prácticamente a diario, normalmente antes de dormirme, la cosa es que... Bueno que... Que estas muy buena vaya- el rubor sube rápidamente a las mejillas de Perla tras oír la ultima parte –Y bueno, como el viernes en el bar parecías mas lanzada pensé que en cualquier momento me saltarías encima... Y bueno...verte así ha sido una sorpresa agradable...-ronronea

Cuando el café esta listo, la camarera coge la cafetera y la coloca sobre un posavasos encima de la mesita del salon, después coge una cajita de un armario y un par de tazas y cucharas y las deja sobre la mesa, se sienta al lado de Perla y vierte café hasta llenar la mitad de ambas tazas.

-Así está bien?-

Perla rie nerviosa -Supongo, hace tanto que no me tomo un café con tranquilidad que ya no se ni que ponerle..-

-Bueno, yo me lo suelo tomar con leche condensada, y dependiendo del momento quizás un chorrito de whisky-

-Yo supongo que lo tomaré tal cual, me gustaría recordar a que sabe el café tal cual, luego pensaré en echarle algo...-

Lapis le da un suave codazo a Perla – Venga no seas sosa, échale algo que si no lo vas a encontrar demasiado amargo-

-No, de momento lo tomaré solo- contesta la muchacha devolviendo el codazo

-Veengaaaa pruébalo con leche condensada que esta muy rico-

-Después quizás-

La camarera se apoya sobre el hombro de la muchacha –Vaaaa hazme caso que esta super dulce y super bueno-

-Lueego-

Lapis acerca la mano a la cajita, la abre y la pone entre las dos tazas, en ella hay pequeños sobres de azúcar y de leche condensada. –Como no suelo tener visitas no suelo gastar mucha y comprar un bote grande seria un desperdicio-

Acerca la mano en dirección a un sobre de leche condensada -Vale, pues yo tomaré mi leche condensada y tu disfrutarás de tu soso café por no hacerme caso-

Un cable se cruza en la cabeza de Perla, con una mano detiene la mano de Lapis a mitad de camino, con la otra coge un par de sobres y aparta la caja, se recuesta, levanta la camiseta y la aguanta con la barbilla, muerde la punta de los sobres y deja caer su contenido por entre sus pechos y alrededor de su ombligo, coge con una mano a la camarera del cuello y con firmeza pero suavemente la fuerza contra su estomago, hasta que sus labios lo tocan.

-No querías leche condensada? Pues ahí tienes. Lámela toda.- Ordena, algo sonrojada

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, Lapis lame lentamente y con cuidado las gotas de dulce leche que cubren el torso de la muchacha pálida, apoyando a veces la nariz por la postura y haciendo que a Perla le den escalofríos. Cuando la última gota del blanco líquido ha desparecido de su cuerpo, Lapis se incorpora en su parte del sofá, con la cara roja por completo y se relame.

-Deliciosa...- una picara sonrisa se forma en sus labios

-A ver, déjame probar- Con un suave movimiento, coje los dos sobres abiertos, tumba a la camarera, que no opone resistencia, sobre el sofá, y le deja caer las ultimas gotas por el cuello, haciendo un camino hasta sus labios, solo para lamerlo después y dar una suave cadena de mordiscos, cuando llega a la comisura de su boca, da suaves chupetones y al final un suave y cálido beso sobre ellos.

Se incorpora en su lugar y sonríe juguetona – Tenias razón, esta muy buena- Ríe

Coge su taza y la bebe tranquilamente mientras Lapis jadea a su lado –Perla...- susurra mientras ella da un suave trago de café. Esta amargo, pero el sabor le gusta.

-Si?-

-Fóllame- Susurra entre jadeos

Esto descoloca a Perla hasta el punto en que casi se le cae la taza y falta poco para atragantarse con el café. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así tan directamente... Bueno, tampoco nadie la había besado como Lapis llevaba haciendo desde el día anterior...

La muchacha pálida tose un par de veces –Bueno... Eso va a ser dificil...- responde algo incomoda

Lapis levanta la cabeza y la mira con curiosidad –Y eso porque?-

Perla traga saliva, sabe lo que va a venir después de su confesión, y va a doler igual que cuando Amatista se enteró, lo mejor es decirlo rápido..

-Pues porque soy virgen... Es mas antes de ayer solo había besado a una persona, y una sola vez...- cierra los ojos y espera la marea de carcajadas

Pero ésta no llega nunca, extrañada, abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Lapis, con un profundo gesto de preocupación en su cara

-Entonces, todo lo que hemos estado haciendo ha resultado incomodo para ti? Perdona, no lo sabi-

-Oh! no, no! No es eso, es mas, desde que me recogiste ayer solo lo he pasado bien, han sido momentos muy divertidos y experiencias muy atractivas... Es solo que no se nada o casi nada del sexo y me aterra no hacerlo bien... Creo que no estoy preparada aun...-

Apenas un segundo mas tarde siente el cálido abrazo de Lapis, y como una de sus manos le revuelve el pelo con mimo –No te preocupes, no tienes porque hacer nada que te haga sentir incomoda vale? Pero al menos avísame antes!- ríe despreocupada

-Vale- Contesta perla con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios –En cuanto a lo de follarte...me sabe bastante mal dejarte a medias...-

-No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo de acostumbrarte al contacto poco a poco, ademas, tengo mis propios métodos para desfogarme sabes? Menos mal que no se te ha ocurrido cotillear en los cajones de la mesita de noche...- esa última frase, acompañada de una carcajada picara hizo enrojecer las mejillas de Perla, mientras imaginaba que podría contener ese mueble.

-Y que pasa...si te caliento tanto que no te sirva de nada lo que guardas ahí?...- Pregunta la muchacha pálida con un toque sensual y lanzando una mirada de depredador a la camarera

La cara de ésta enrojece por completo –N-no tengo ni idea...-

-Oye, cuando me tome el café tendré que ir volviendo a casa, mañana trabajo desde bien temprano y necesito recuperar las horas de sueño que llevo perdidas en todo el fin de semana, o me levantaré como un zombi-

-Muy bien, te acercaré a casa, no me cuesta nada- Lapis se acerca y le besa la mejilla izquierda con cariño

La muchacha pálida sonríe con sinceridad -Gracias-

-Por cierto, la camiseta te la puedes quedar, pero las braguitas te agradecería que me las devolvieses, son mis favoritas y cuestan un ojo de la cara...-

-Pero la camiseta...-

-Quédatela, te servirá para recordar el día de ayer y el de hoy, el principio de nuestra amistad vale?- Se acerca al cuello de Perla y lo besa con suavidad

Las mejillas de ésta enrojecen levemente -Muy bien-

20 minutos mas tarde, Perla recoge sus cosas y se pone su sujetador y sus leggings, Lapis coge las llaves del coche y del piso, y el movil y bajan a la calle, montan en el coche, éste arranca y comienza un corto viaje hasta el edificio de la muchacha pálida.

Cuando finalmente, tras varias indicaciones de Perla el coche se detiene delante de su edificio, Lapis para el motor y coloca el freno de mano.

-Cuando volveremos a quedar cielito?-

-Que te parece el fin de semana que viene?-

-Me parece bien, ésta vez podrías poner tu tu casa- Ríe juguetona –Me gustaría ver si tu cama es tan cómoda como la mía-

-Bueno, quizás...- Contesta Perla, dibujando una sonrisa picara en sus labios

Abre la puerta, y justo cuando va a bajar, se gira, coje a la camarera por el cuello de la camiseta, la atrae hacia ella y le besa los labios con pasión, mezclando el roce con pequeños mordiscos, por ultimo, da un corto lametón sobre los labios de Lapis y acaba de bajar del coche guiñándole un ojo antes de dirigirse al portal, abre la puerta y desaparece en el ascensor.

-...Pues tenía razón la cabrona... Con lo de mi mesita de noche no va a ser suficiente...-


	7. Chapter 7

Suena el despertador del movil a las siete en punto, Perla lo busca a tientas con la mano y lo apaga, se levanta y desayuna con tranquilidad, se ducha, se viste y parte en dirección a la cafetería, dispuesta a comenzar otro tedioso lunes de trabajo.

La semana transcurre lenta y aburrida, todos los días absolutamente la misma rutina, por las mañanas ir a la tienda, abrir y ver las mismas caras a excepción de alguna nueva pasar por el mostrador, a la hora de cerrar, volver a casa pesadamente, agotada por el continuo movimiento en el mostrador y acostarse temprano desganada por la aburrida programación de la televisión nocturna para poder levantarse con fuerzas al día siguiente.

El único día en que le mereció la pena mantenerse despierta hasta tarde fue miércoles, cuando haciendo zapping encontró un concurso de baile, tratando ese programa el ballet específicamente.

Durante todo el Jueves Perla siente los nervios a flor de piel, ya que la semana pasada prometió volver a pasarse por el bar la noche del Viernes, apenas queda un día para volver a esa atmósfera tan acogedora y en la que siente que por una vez en su vida, encaja, y no ve el momento de que el momento de volver a La Guarida del Lobo llegue...

Jueves, sobre las 23:30, en La Guarida del Lobo, Amatista disfruta de un Destornillador mientras habla animadamente con Granate y Lapis. Pese al día de la semana y a estar cerca de un campus, el ambiente esta tranquilo, de fondo suena muy suave "Sweet child o'mine".

-Y bueno L, a quien te llevaste a la cama la semana pasada?- Pregunta Amatista soltando una risa picara

-Pues resulta que me cruce en una cafetería a una chica a la que le tenia bastantes ganas cogidas, y al final conseguí dormir con ella..-

-Y bueno cuenta, que tal en la cama?-

-Pues... No sabría decirte, no me la tiré...-

-Estas de broma? Y eso?-

-Digamos que... Aunque hubo algunos roces...- Lapis se sonroja levemente –No surgió hacerlo...-

-Y estaba buena?-

-Muchísimo, tenia un culo perfecto, y aunque no tenia mucho pecho era blanco y muy bien proporcionado... Cada vez que la recuerdo recién duchada... Uff... – la camarera hace un gesto de abanicarse con la mano

-Joder, que suerte tienes, yo al final no conseguí empotrarme a la novata... Y lo que es peor, me humilló delante de todo el mundo... Je, pero este sábado me las pagará, le tengo preparada una broma de las mías...-

Lapis frunce los labios con gesto preocupado –No se si deberías gastarle una de tus bromas... Ya sabes como acaban la mayoría...-

-Nah, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que nos reiremos todos y no pasará nada-

la camarera mira a Granate buscando ayuda, pero la mujer morena niega suavemente con la cabeza, queriendo decir que por mucho que lo intentaran, la tozudez de la pequeña muchacha haría imposible hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Bueno... Si tu lo dices..Por cierto... La chica de la que hablaba antes... Era justamente la novata...- le susurra a Amatista, junto con una sonrisa picara y un movimiento de cejas muy provocador

-COMOOO?! Y HASTA DONDE LLEGASTE?!-

Lapis hace un calculo rápido con la mente –Casi casi hasta tercera base- Y le saca la lengua juguetona

-Yo la vi primero!- ruge Amatista

-Y yo la besé primero- devuelve la camarera, volviendo a sacarle la lengua

-Al final será mía! Ya lo verás!- contesta avergonzada y furiosa la muchacha baja, se bebe de un golpe el Destornillador y golpea la barra de madera con el culo del vaso –Otro!-

Lapis se lo prepara con rapidez y Amatista se bebe medio de un golpe, notando como, en pequeña medida, el alcohol va haciendo efecto poco a poco.

Viernes por la mañana, siete en punto, el despertador suena como siempre, Perla lo detiene casi instantáneamente, se levanta y se cambia de ropa, se cepilla el cabello y sale hacia el trabajo como todos los días, pero a diferencia del resto de días, esta noche, volverá a La Guarida del Lobo, a pasar otro par de horas después del trabajo, a relajarse y quizás se atreva a probar alguna creación mas de la casa, de Lapis.

El trabajo es tedioso como el resto de días, pero ella lo hace con los ánimos al máximo, sabiendo lo que le espera a la hora de salir. Seguramente llevará la misma ropa que el viernes anterior, quizás cambie algo de su atuendo, despacha los clientes con rapidez, hasta que se hace hora de cerrar. Como todos los viernes, recogen y hacen caja, limpian un poco el local y Greg pasa a por Rose.

Perla se dirige a casa con diligencia, se prepara un sandwich vegetal con lechuga, tomate y atún, y lo devora con avidez. Se dirige a la pequeña cómoda y saca los vaqueros, cuando llega el momento de elegir la parte superior duda. Por un lado tiene su camiseta de la semana pasada, recién lavada y planchada del día anterior, la cual es cómoda y caliente, algo de agradecer pues las temperaturas han bajado esta semana.

Por el otro... Tiene la camiseta que Lapis le regaló... La muchacha pálida coge la camiseta, sin poderlo evitar se la lleva a la cara y la huele, pese a haberla lavado el olor dulzón de la camarera no ha desaparecido del tejido, Perla siente la calidez y la suavidad de una prenda que ha sentido el cariño de alguien que la usa a menudo y que disfruta llevándola puesta. Aparta la prenda, ligeramente sonrojada y la deja sobre los vaqueros. Se acerca al arcón y saca su chaqueta, se cambia de ropa, coge las llaves, cartera y móvil y sale de su piso en dirección al bar.

Cuando llega a la puerta, Jasper la saluda con un gesto a la vez que se aparta para dejarla entrar

-Vaya, vaya, viéndote aquí de nuevo, puedo adivinar que disfrutaste la semana pasada-

-Bueno, fue divertido- contesta Perla con una sonrisa segura en su rostro

-Pues ojalá se repita- Responde casi inaudible ya la portera

Cuando la muchacha pálida entra al local, varias miradas se posan en ella, aunque no le da mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo, el viernes pasado derrotó bebiendo a la que parecía ser la campeona indiscutible, era normal que la miraran.

Se dirige a la parte de la barra que ocupa Lapis y se acerca a pedir una copa, La camarera levanta la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que la tiene delante y le dirige una sonrisa sincera.

-Vaya vaya, de nuevo por aquí... Y que te parece, llevas mi camiseta...- la camarera se ruboriza levemente – que te apetece tomar?-

Perla se apoya con suavidad en la barra y ríe -Que me recomiendas?-

-Que tal un RonCola?-

-Me parece bien-

Lapis vierte en un vaso una pequeña cantidad de Ron, deja caer un par de gruesos hielos, para después vaciar casi por completo una botella de Cola, remueve con suavidad ayudandose de una cuchara larga y fina y lo acerca a Perla

-Adelante, pruébalo- Ronronea la camarera –Como ya te dije hace una semana, a la primera invito yo-

Perla da un par de sorbos cortos, el ron aporta un fuerte aunque dulce sabor a la bebida, refrescado por la cola, que burbujea en su paladar, se relame y sonríe –Esta delicioso, Gracias Lapis-

-No las des cielin, tratar contigo es un placer-

Aunque la camarera mantiene su efusividad al nivel que es común en ella, Perla no puede evitar notar algo raro en su comportamiento, mueve la mirada incómoda y se la nota algo nerviosa. Ademas, le ha parecido escuchar un par de risas a bajo volumen a sus espaldas, sumadas a las miradas, que han parecido aumentar en número. Esto empieza a mosquear a la muchacha, que empieza a sentir como la sombra de una sospecha se alarga sobre ella.

-Oye Lapis... Pasa algo conmigo?-

-E-Eh?... Eh?, no, no pasa nada... porque lo preguntas?-

Bingo, la camarera estaba nerviosa, pero, porque?, fijándose en sus gestos, Perla se da cuenta de que Lapis mira continuamente en su dirección, aunque nunca a ella directamente... Entonces, es algo que esta a su espalda? Perla hace un amago de girar

Una mano se posa con suavidad en su hombro derecho –Por favor, no te gires...-

-Por que?-

-Porque no te va a gustar... Verás, Amatista te tenia preparada una broma para hoy, es de muy mal gusto, y me gustaría que evitaras caer en ella...-

Perla sonríe -Oh, no te preocupes, seguro que no es para tanto...-

Lapis aparta la mano lentamente –Bueno... Si tu lo dices...-

Cuando la muchacha alta se da la vuelta se da cuenta de que en el fondo de la sala, en un pequeño tablón de anuncios, hay un cartel con "para la novata" escrito con abundantes faltas de ortografía.

Cuando se encuentra apenas a un metro del cartel, descubre horrorizada que lo que éste contiene, es una foto a todo color de su cuarto, con un dibujo mal hecho de ella misma en el que hay escrito "el cuarto rosita de la novata".

Perla nota como el sudor frío le recorre la espalda, poco a poco su respiración se acelera y empieza a hiperventilar, al mismo tiempo la vergüenza sube hasta su cara para cubrirla por completo. Ya sabe porque todo el mundo la mira y se ríe, y ahora que es consciente desearía no saberlo.

Amatista sale de detrás de la mesa del dj, soltando una gran carcajada –Que te ha parecido novata? Te gusta que te la jueguen?-

La muchacha pálida camina a zancadas hacia ella notando como la furia supera a la vergüenza, cuando están frente a frente ruge –COMO TE ATREVES?!-

-Tia, no es culpa mía que tu cuarto sea tan rosa-

-Cuando echaste la foto?!-

-Mientras te duchabas-

-Como has podido?! Me prometiste que no lo sabría nadie!-

Cada frase de la muchacha bajita no hacia mas que aumentar el enfado de Perla, que de por si ya era alto, pues pese a haberlo prometido, Amatista no mostraba señales de arrepentimiento por haber incumplido su parte de la promesa

-Tia, relájate, es una simple broma..-

-UNA SIMPLE BROMA?!-

El golpe se pudo escuchar incluso por encima de la música, fue tan fuerte que la muchacha bajita se dio cuenta del potente puñetazo cuando se encontró sentada en el suelo con la mejilla izquierda completamente ardiendo de puro dolor

Perla notaba el dolor en los nudillos, la presión en el pecho, el dolor de sentirse traicionada y las cálidas lagrimas que le caían por las mejillas, pero por encima de todo había un sentimiento en su interior que en ese momento era el que estaba al mando, la abrasadora ira.

-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN TU PUTA VIDA!- ruge en dirección a Amatista, después con un rápido movimiento, se da la vuelta y sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

En cuanto cruza las puertas el frío aire de la noche le corta las mejillas comu un cuchillo, se siente dolida, traicionada, y demasiado sobria para aguantarae a si misma de esa forma.

-Chiquilla, estas bien? Que ha pasado ahí dentro?- Jasper se acerca curiosa

Perla se limpia las lagrimas con el antebrazo de la manga -Problemas por gente estúpida, como siempre...-

-Necesitas algo?...-

-Solo beber... Beber y olvidar...-

-Si alguien pregunta dónde estás, que le digo?-

-Diles que estoy en mi trabajo...Si de verdad quien te pregunta merece que le hable, sabrá donde buscarme-

Y tras esa frase, Perla se interna en la noche, en dirección a la cafetería con las ardientes lagrimas cayéndole por la cara.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras, se veía de lejos que era mala idea..-

Amatista aprieta la bolsa con cubitos contra su dolorida mejilla –Ya bueno... Aun asi se se la debía, me humilló delante de todo el jodido bar el viernes pasado!-

Granate da un sorbo de su vaso –Amatista, no ha sido buena idea-

-Ya bueh, y que le hago? La cosa ya esta jodida, Lapis ponme un vodka, necesito algo fuerte...-

La camarera coge un vaso bajo de whisky y vierte vodka hasta la mitad, devuelve la botella a la estantería y le acerca el vaso a la muchacha bajita

La muchacha alta da otro trago hasta acabar el vaso –Deberías disculparte-

-Ya no tiene sentido, me ha dicho que no le hable nunca mas, yo paso...-

-Muy bien, yo no.- Granate se acerca a la pared del fondo, coge el cartel de una esquina, lo arranca con fuerza y lo hace una bola, se acerca a la barra –Lapis tíralo por favor-

Lapis coge la bola de papel y la deja caer en el cubo de basura

Amatista se levanta y se acerca a la mesa de mezclas, desde la que Peri le esta haciendo gestos, cuando llega, ambas hablan en voz baja, Peridot le da un suave puñetazo en el hombro y gesticula algo como "Fue genial", ambas sueltan una carcajada.

-Es incorregible- Granate suspira

Lapis baja la vista con tristeza y frunce los labios -Pobre Perla...-

-Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar?-

-Alguna idea tengo, aunque seguramente no sea ninguno de esos sitios, podrías preguntar a Jasper, así al menos sabrías la dirección en la que se fue-

-Muy bien, saldré a ver que consigo, Amatista parece estar entretenida- Granate lanza una mirada a su amiga, que conversa animadamente con la Dj.

Lapis le acerca un trocito de papel con preocupación –Ten mi número, por si te hiciera falta-

Granate guarda el numero en la memoria de su teléfono y sale al gelido ambiente nocturno, se cierra la chaqueta y se ajusta las gafas

-Si buscas a la chiquilla que ha salido hace un rato llorando me dijo que si alguien merecía hablarle que la buscara en su trabajo-

Granate asiente con seriedad y saca el teléfono

Un mensaje llega al móvil de Lapis de un número desconocido "Trabajo de Perla?"

Por el estilo de escritura parece ser de Granate, guarda el número en la agenta y contesta "Cafeteria Caprice, plaza de las flores 4, enfrente del pequeño parque"

La muchacha morena sonríe y se dirige raudamente a la dirección que aparece en el mensaje.

Tras 25 minutos de caminata rápida por las frías calles, los ojos de Granate dan finalmente con el letrero, ahora apagado de "Cafetería Caprice", se acerca a la puerta y descubre un pequeño cartel de papel, en el hay escrito "Si no eres Amatista puedes pasar, estoy en la cocina".

La muchacha morena pasa y cierra con cuidado la puerta, avanza hasta la cocina y atraviesa las puertas de estilo saloon. Perla esta sentada en una silla baja, en equilibrio sobre las dos patas traseras, pero con el respaldo, sobre el cual esta su chaqueta, apoyado sobre el borde de la encimera, las botas están a su lado y tiene las piernas apoyadas en la isla central de la cocina. En la mano sujeta una botella de ron, y en la otra un muffin de chocolate y nueces. De fondo en una pequeña radio suena "Sweet child o mine" a bajo volumen

Granate se ajusta las gafas de sol y saluda con un breve gesto de cabeza –Buenas noches-

-Pasa y siéntate si quieres- Consigue articular con la boca llena –Sírvete si te apetece algo-

La muchacha morena se acerca a la encimera que le queda mas cerca, se sube a ella y coge un muffin y lo huele –Mmmh, De arándanos, mi favorito- Quita parte del papel y da un pequeño mordisco disfrutando de la dulce sensación que le produce la mermelada natural en las papilas. –Está muy bueno-

-Gracias supongo... Son mi especialidad...- Contesta dando un largo trago a la botella

-Estas segura de que deberías beber tanto?-

-Si, no pasa nada, mañana hasta el mediodía no entro a trabajar , de todas formas los de ron con pasas no se venden tanto, así que por un día que no haya tampoco va a morir nadie-

-Como te encuentras?- Pregunta que va seguida de otro mordisco al muffin

-Algo mejor, el Ron ayuda...aunque me sigue doliendo...- Baja los pies de la encimera y los coloca sobre las botas

-Algo normal, no debió seguir hasta el final..-

-Acaso le he hecho algo para merecer una humillación así? No se, creo que hasta el momento me he portado bien con ella, entonces, porque lo hizo?- Dos cálidas lagrimas caen por las mejillas de la muchacha

-Bueno... Amatista es...Digamos complicada- Granate acaba el ultimo bocado del muffin y le acerca una servilleta a la muchacha pálida

-Ya pero joder, lo prometió, porque me tiene que hacer esto? Yo confiaba en ella...-

La muchacha morena se acerca a ella, le acaricia el cabello y abraza con suavidad su cabeza, Perla hunde con suavidad su cara en el estomago de la otra mujer, se abraza a sus piernas y rompe a llorar desconsoladamente. Granate intenta calmarla, acariciando maternalmente su melena de color melocotón y su nuca.

Cuando la muchacha pálida se separa de ella, ésta le ofrece un par de servilletas, Perla las coge y se suena la nariz y seca las lagrimas.

-Mira, Amatista no lo ha hecho a mala Fé, pero por el momento el orgullo no va a permitirle disculparse, habrá que esperar a que los ánimos se calmen un poco-

Perla sorbe un par de veces con la nariz y se vuelve a sonar –Vale...-

-Ademas, siendo sincera... Creo que le gustas bastante. Nunca había llegado a pensar mas de dos veces en alguien que no fuera ella...-

Esto hace sonrojar levemente a Perla, que actúa como si no lo hubiera oído

Señala la bandeja de muffins de arándanos –Puedo?-

-Si... Claro, sírvete, son sobras de esta tarde, están recién hechas...-

-Tienes talento- Retira el papel y da un pequeño mordisco

-No te resulta gracioso que trabaje en esto?-

-No tiene porque, que te guste un ambiente o un estilo no tiene porque estar reñido con que te guste otro, por muy distinto que sea-

Perla da otro largo trago a la botella y se la acerca a Granate –Gustas?-

La muchacha morena coge la botella y da un par de breves tragos, después la deja sobre la encimera

-Has bebido bastante, así que luego te acompañaré a casa vale?-

-Muy bien...- Un par de lagrimas caen por el rostro de Perla – Joder, yo que había encontrado un sitio que me gustaba y donde me sentía cómoda...-

-No te preocupes por eso, la gente se olvidará eventualmente del tema-

-Tu crees?-

-Claro, somos ya adultos, y seria estúpido alargar tanto una broma, no te preocupes por eso-

Un par de muffins y algunos tragos mas tarde, Granate y Perla salen de la cafetería, ésta ultima cierra con llave y caminan en dirección a la casa de la muchacha pálida.

20 minutos mas tarde llegan al portal, abren la puerta y suben hasta el piso.

Perla abre la puerta –Bueno... muchas gracias por acompañarme... Es decir, apenas te conozco y me has tratado muy bien...-

-Sshh, no te preocupes, ya que Amatista no es racional alguien tendrá que serlo por ella- Contesta con una sonrisa –Ven aquí- la mujer morena abraza a Perla de forma maternal, ésta, no sabe porque, pero el cálido abrazo de la otra mujer consigue calmar sus nervios y evadir un poco la preocupación que siente, abrazada a ella se siente en paz, casi podría dormirse así.

–Ve a dormir, hoy ha sido un día largo- Sonríe de forma sincera y se ajusta sus gafas de sol –Oh, antes de que se me olvide, toma- La mujer morena saca un pequeño papel y garabatea algo en él –Ten mi numero, por si necesitas algo suelo tener bastante tiempo libre-

-Gracias- Contesta perla con cierto rubor en las mejillas, ver como alguien se preocupa tanto por ella sin apenas conocerla la hace sentir verdadera vergüenza.

Granate se despide desde el ascensor con una media sonrisa, la muchacha alta entra al piso y cierra la puerta, se queda en ropa interior y se mete en la cama directamente.

El recuerdo de todo lo que tenia pensado para esa noche, y de como todo se ha visto frustrado por una broma sigue grabado a fuego en su mente, por mas que intenta dormir no deja de recordar la cara y las risas de todo el mundo, la vergüenza que la golpeó de repente cuando vio que la imagen era de su cuarto, la mirada que lanzó la muchacha bajita al salir de detrás de la mesa de mezclas y el dolor que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que no mostraba arrepentimiento ninguno por haber faltado a la promesa que le hizo.

Sin poder evitarlo, en completo silencio, perla solloza durante media larga hora, hasta que se da cuenta de que la pantalla del móvil está iluminada.

Lentamente se lo acerca a la cara, hay 14 notificaciones, 7 llamadas perdidas, y 7 mensajes distintos de Lapis preguntando cómo está. En silencio, responde al último mensaje diciendo "Estoy bien, acabo de acostarme, Granate y yo hemos estado hablando y tomando algo en un sitio mas tranquilo, creo que voy a irme a dormir ya porque la noche ha sido movidita..." Y lo envía

Apenas un minuto mas tarde llega otro mensaje de la camarera "Vale cielo, me gustaría quedar mañana contigo, tú dirás que tal tienes el día"

"Mañana trabajo desde después de comer hasta las nueve, aunque si quieres podemos comer juntas :^)"

"Me parece bien, dame tu dirección y una hora y allí estaré"

"Calle del paso norte 6, el piso es el 4, ven sobre las 13:30"

"Muy bien, allí estaré cielito"

Perla desconecta el despertador y vuelve a intentar dormir, tras varias vueltas por la cama, el sueño parece que consigue llegar hasta ella, y así, entre cálidas lagrimas la muchacha pálida concilia el sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

Sobre las nueve de la mañana, Perla consigue despegar los ojos, siente la boca pastosa y el cuerpo dolorido, la carrera de ayer en dirección a la cafetería, impulsada por la ira no tuvo en cuenta que la falta de ejercicio podría pasar factura, se levanta con dificultad, coge braguitas limpias y una camiseta suave y holgada de manga corta y color crema oscuro y entra al cuarto de baño.

Deja que el agua caliente desentumezca sus doloridos músculos, se frota el pelo con champú de cítricos ésta vez, notando como la esencia le quema al rozarle los nudillos, en aquel momento no se dio cuenta, pero el golpe tuvo que ser fuerte, la parte delantera de los nudillos esta roja y raspada y, aunque no sangra, escuece bastante.

Se frota el cuerpo con abundante gel de melocotón y se aclara la espuma de todo el cuerpo, sale con cuidado de la ducha y se seca el cuerpo. Se viste y sale del cuarto de baño, con la toalla enroscada alrededor del pelo para secarlo al máximo antes de usar el secador. Prepara un gran café y se recuesta en el sofá a tomarlo tranquilamente.

Así que sobre la una vendría Lapis a comer, bueno, pues macarrones con queso como ella los suele hacer y perfecto, quizás ese rato de hablar con la camarera le vendrá bien, ella suele escucharla y sabe ser comprensiva. Y tiene unas curvas bonitas, unas caderas redondas y una piel suave en la zona de los...

Perla se ruboriza por completo, dándose cuenta de la dirección que estaba tomando su tren de pensamiento. Se dirige al lavabo, conecta el secador y se arregla con cuidado el pelo, cuelga la toalla en el secador automático y se dispone a organizar un poco el salón.

Sobre las doce y media prepara el cazo y la tabla de cortar, coloca unos cuantos trozos de queso y los corta en dados pequeños, los deja caer en el cazo y remueve con una cuchara para que se derrita uniformemente, añadiendo nata para formar la salsa de queso. En otro cazo coloca los macarrones y los pone a hervir, mientras tanto abre una bolsa de patatas fritas pequeña y la come con calma.

Cuando el contenido de ambos cazos esta cocinado lo vierte en una fuente y lo mezcla con ayuda de un cucharón. Acto seguido lo mete al horno y cierra la puerta. Acaba la bolsa de patatas y la tira a la basura, prepara la mesita del comedor con un par de tenedores y un par de vasos, se recuesta en el sofá y espera pacientemente a que la otra mujer toque al timbre.

Apenas cinco minutos mas tarde de la hora acordada el timbre suena, Perla se levanta y se acerca al interfono –Si?-

-Lapis!- Contesta una voz cantarina

-Sube- la muchacha alta aprieta el botón del interfono y abre la puerta de casa para esperar a la camarera

Cuando Lapis llega se acerca a la puerta –Ya estoy aquí!- lleva unos vaqueros largos aunque rotos por las rodillas, una camiseta ajustada de color marrón chocolate y un jersey color azul hielo encima

-Adelante, pasa-

la camarera hace amago de pasar, pero antes se acerca a Perla y le da un suave beso en los labios, después se cuela por debajo de uno de sus brazos y se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá –He pagado el alquiler- Deja caer sonriendo con malicia

La muchacha pálida se da la vuelta a la vez que cierra la puerta, completamente ruborizada. –M-muy bien, todo en orden- Se acerca al horno, saca la fuente de macarrones y la deja sobre la mesita del salón –Macarrones con queso y nata- aclara nerviosa esperando la aceptación de Lapis

-Adoro la pasta- Contesta la camarera con una amplia sonrisa

Perla se sienta y coge el tenedor –Pruébalo a ver si te gusta..-

Lapis coge unos cuantos macarrones con su cubierto y se los echa a la boca, masticando con calma y saboreando tranquilamente la salsa –Eshta dewishioso-

Las mejillas de la muchacha pálida cogen un suave tono rosado y prueba ella misma el plato, aunque no encuentra diferencia con el sabor que tiene normalmente si admite que le ha salido bueno.

Ambas comen en silencio, Perla cargando con cuidado y echándose porciones pequeñas a la boca, mientras que Lapis llena por completo el tenedor y come a toda prisa

-No hace falta que comas tan rápido, nadie te lo va a quitar- ríe Perla

-eshque eshta muy gico- Contesta Lapis con la boca a rebosar

Cuando ambas se sienten satisfechas, la muchacha pálida guarda las sobras en un tupper y las mete al frigo, después se acerca al fregador y se dispone a fregar los platos y los cubiertos.

-Hey!- Lapis aparece a su lado, le coge el estropajo de las manos y la aparta con suavidad del fregador –Déjame eso a mi anda, tu has cocinado y has puesto la casa, no estaría bien por mi parte no ayudarte al menos a fregar-

-Esta bien- Perla vuelve al sofá y se recuesta

La camarera coge los guantes y se los pone con dificultad, después coge el estropajo y la botella de jabón, y cuando se dispone a verterlo nota un suave y cálido lametón, que le recorre del hombro a la mandíbula. El sobresalto y un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda le hacen apretar la botella y un fino chorro verdoso de jabón, sale disparado sobre el fregador. Sus mejillas toman un suave tono rojizo.

-Oye... Eso es trampa..- Lapis nota como dos manos se posan suavemente sobre sus caderas

-En ningún momento dije que no fuera a molestar...Tu sigue, como si no estuviera...-

la camarera recoge el jabón con el estropajo, abre el agua caliente y comienza a frotar los cubiertos, mientras las manos se acercan a su cintura y se cuelan con mimo por debajo de su camiseta. El rubor de su rostro aumenta y se muerde el labio.

Cuando los cubiertos están limpios los deja escurrir sobre un paño y pasa a la fuente, la coge con cuidado y frota en círculos, una de las manos de Perla sube por encima de su estomago, hasta casi sus pechos e imita el movimiento de las manos de la camarera.

-Vaya vaya, porque no llevas sujetador?...-

-Ahnn... Cuando llevo ropa gruesa suelo ir más cómoda sin sujetador...-

La otra mano se mete con cuidado por la cintura de sus pantalones y de sus braguitas, bajando hasta el mismísimo borde del monte de Venus, e imita los movimientos de su hermana lentamente y con mimo

-Que sorpresa... Vas depilada...-

-Mmph... S-Si, es más cómodo para todo...-

Lapis enjuaga la fuente y la deja reposar boca abajo sobre un trapo para que seque, las manos de la muchacha pálida cada vez son mas atrevidas en sus caricias.

Perla gira la cabeza hacia el reloj que cuelga en la pared de la derecha: las dos y cuarto.

A las dos y media debería estar abriendo las puertas de la cafetería.

El sobresalto la hace bajar la mano mas de lo normal, arrancando a la camarera un gemido suave, algo amortiguado por ésta, al morderse el labio inferior.

-Ahnn...Crueeel...-

Con cuidado saca las manos con lentitud de la ropa de Lapis. Para su sorpresa, la mano que se encontraba explorando bajo su ropa interior esta cubierta de un liquido pegajoso, translúcido y cálido.

La camarera acerca su cara a la mano de Perla y le limpia el liquido de los dedos con pequeños y rápidos roja consigue articular –Gracias por la comida...- y guiña juguetona el ojo derecho, aunque de pronto se da cuenta de las raspaduras enrojecidas que le recubren los nudillos

-Aw,asi que ayer te hiciste daño...-

-Si, pero prácticamente ya no me duele...- Algo ruborizada, Perla sale corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto, saca una camisa color azul cielo y unos vaqueros de la cómoda y se viste corriendo

-Todo bien?- Escucha desde el salón

-Si, es solo que me he distraído por un momento y si no salgo ya llegare tarde al trabajo!- contesta desde la habitación

-Vale, arréglate y te acerco en el coche-

-Gracias Lapis!-

Cinco minutos mas tarde ambas montan en el coche de Lapis y éste se pone en marcha. Tras diez minutos de callejeo, el vehículo se detiene justo en la puerta de la cafetería. Perla abraza a Lapis y sale, cerrando la puerta tras ella. –Gracias otra vez! Hablaremos!- se despide Perla señalando el teléfono.

-Muy bien!, hasta luego!- Contesta la camarera, sube la ventanilla y se aleja a buena velocidad en dirección a la residencia.

Granate camina tranquila por los pasillos de la residencia sur, buscando la puerta 225, la Habitación de Amatista. Gira la esquina, a la derecha en el cruce y a mano iquierda encuentra la puerta, saca el movil y comprueba el tiempo: las dos y veintiocho minutos. Ha quedado en visitar a su amiga a las dos y media, asi que espera pacientemente hasta que sea la hora exacta.

Sin poderlo evitar, desde detrás de la puerta, se escucha

-Muérdeme! – unos cuantos segundos de silencio –No, mas fuerte, hazme sentirlo!-

Se escuchan un par de suaves gemidos, algo ahogados por el grosor de la puerta

Granate revisa el teléfono: las dos y media justas. Se acerca a la puerta y la golpea firmemente tres veces.

Un ajetreo rapido en el interior parece contestar a su llamada

-Pasa Granate! Está abierto!-

La muchacha morena apoya la mano sobre el picaporte y entra a la habitación cerrando detrás de ella. En el pequeño cuarto, en una mesa baja se encuentran Amatista y Peridot, sentadas en el suelo, un conjunto de folios llenos de apuntes y fórmulas están esparcidos por toda la mesa, al igual que un montón de bolígrafos y útiles para el dibujo técnico. Todo esto parecería bastante normal, de no ser por un par de fuertes y enrojecidas marcas de dentadura en el cuello y hombros de la muchacha bajita, y por el hecho de que Peridot esta completamente roja y con el pelo revuelto.

-Buenas tardes- Saluda la muchacha morena con un breve gesto de mano

-Hey, nos has pillado repasando unos problemas de Mecánica-

Granate se agacha a recoger algo del suelo -Normalmente la gente suele hacer los deberes con la ropa interior puesta no?...- levanta la mano derecha y enseña un pequeño sujetador deportivo, de color verde lima

Las mejillas de peridot toman un color que podría llamarse "Rojo incandescente", abre mucho los ojos y baja la mirada en silencio. Se acerca a Amatista y susurra en su oído

-Esto se está poniendo bastante incomodo, me voy y quedamos otro día vale?-

-Vale-

Peridot guarda a toda prisa sus apuntes y útiles en una pequeña mochila, camina rápidamente en dirección a la salida y coge con incomodidad su ropa interior de las manos de Granate, que la ofrece sin resistencia, sale y cierra la puerta.

La muchacha morena se sienta en un taburete de la barra y apoya la espalda y los codos contra el borde de ésta.

-Sabes que normalmente no me importa que tengas tus líos pero... No deberías al menos pedirle perdón a la novata?...-

Amatista se levanta con calma, se acerca a un armario y saca una bolsa de nachos sabor a queso, se sube a uno de los taburetes de la barra y deja encima de ésta la bolsa abierta.

-Crees que debería G?... Es decir, fue una simple broma, porque se puso así?- mete la mano en la bolsa y se lleva un buen puñado de nachos a la boca, masticando sin cerrarla

-Una broma que te pedimos que no hicieras. Estuvo mal Amatista, ella confiaba en ti.- Contesta Granate con crudeza, ajustando sus gafas para dar énfasis

-No se G... Es decir, es una cría, las hay a miles, que más da una que otra?-

La muchacha morena baja la mirada, coge un nacho de la bolsa y lo observa antes de llevárselo a la boca y masticar educadamente con ésta cerrada.

-Bueno... La diferencia está en que a ésta ya le gustas...-

Ésta ultima frase casi hace que Amatista, que en ese momento tenia la boca llena, se atragante. Tras unas cuantas toses y carraspeos, respira con normalidad.

-QUE?- pregunta incrédula

Granate suelta una pequeña y elegante carcajada –De verdad te ha cegado tanto tu orgullo Amy?- coje otro nacho y repite el anterior proceso

-Estas de coña no?!-

-Sabes como soy yo para las bromas Amatista... A esta chiquilla le gustas de verdad, no se que ve en ti, pero las cosas están así. Y se que a ti también te gusta, mi intuición nunca falla en estos temas, o si?...-

Las mejillas de la muchacha bajita toman un suave color rosado

-Joder... No tenía ni idea G...- Baja la mirada a sus pies con tristeza –No te equivocas no...que crees que debería hacer?

-Lo primero es lo primero: Debes disculparte-

-Va, pues le mandaré un mensaje- Contesta mientras alarga la mano para coger su teléfono de la encimera

Granate le coge la muñeca a medio camino –No, debes disculparte en persona-

-Oh, vamos! Estas de coña? Si me presento en su puerta no me abrirá nunca, y dudo mucho que vuelva por el bar en mucho tiempo...-

-Si no te disculpas quizá nunca. No te preocupes, se donde encontrarla.-

-Ah si? Donde?- Contesta Amatista rascándose perezosamente las nalgas

-A merendar al centro- Contesta Granate con una sincera sonrisa ante la incrédula mirada de su amiga –Por cierto, cuídate eso, no vaya a ser que se infecte- Comenta mientras señala las marcas de mordiscos en el hombro y cuello de Amatista

La muchacha bajita levanta una ceja –Ya bueh..- y desaparece entre pequeñas montañas de ropa y botellas en dirección a su destartalado cuarto

Mientras Amatista se cambia de ropa Granate aprovecha para pedirle a Lapis el numero de Perla, un par de segundos después le llega un número por mensaje. Lo guarda en la agenda y abre un chat. Escribe: "Hola Perla, soy Granate, hay muffins de arándanos?"

Unos minutos mas tarde le llega un mensaje de la muchacha pálida, la muchacha morena lo abre. Es una fotografía recién tomada de una bandeja de horno del tipo panadería cubierta de muffins , como pie de foto hay escrito "Recién salidos del horno"

Justo en ese momento Amatista vuelve del cuarto, lleva puestas unos leggings negros ajustados, una camiseta ancha de color morado y sobre ella un chaleco color caqui de plumas, en la cabeza lleva un gorro de color marrón oscuro con "Muérdeme" bordado en letras azules.

-Vamos o que?-

Granate, que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pasa la mano por la comisura de la boca –Si, vamos, pasaremos antes por un par de sitios-

-Vaaaaalep-

Perla mira con tedio el teléfono: las seis y media. Esta tarde en concreto le estaba resultando insoportable, quizás hay algún evento en la ciudad o algo por el estilo, pues a diferencia del resto de sábados, en este momento han alcanzado el mayor número de clientes en toda la tarde en el local: cuatro.

El mensaje de la mujer morena ha sido una sorpresa, debe haberle pedido el número a Lapis, porque ella no recuerda habérselo dado en ningún momento aunque Granate a ella si, por su forma de comportarse hacia ella sin apenas conocerla no le hubiera importado dárselo.

Apoyada sobre la barra y aburrida ante lo que le ofrece la tarde, mira pasar a la gente por el escaparate de la cafetería, cuando de pronto su mirada se cruza con las gafas de Granate, que le dedica una sincera sonrisa y saluda con la mano. Perla devuelve el saludo con otra sonrisa y un breve gesto desde el interior, hasta que de detrás de la muchacha morena sale Amatista mirando hacia el suelo. La cara de la muchacha pálida se endurece brevemente.

Ambas pasan a la cafetería y se acercan a la barra, Perla coge la libreta de anotar los pedidos y un bolígrafo.

-Bienvenidas, que quieres Granate?- Pregunta a la muchacha morena en un tono muy dulce

-Un café largo y tres muffin de arándanos por favor-

La muchacha pálida lo apunta, se gira hacia Amatista y levanta una ceja –Y tu?-

Amatista no sabe que responder, las palabras se le anudan en la garganta, le duele el pecho y la vergüenza que siente no le permite levantar la mirada.

-Ella quiere disculparse, hemos estado hablando, sabe que lo que hizo no fue correcto y que mereces una disculpa como mínimo-

La muchacha pálida suspira -Vale, ahora os saco el pedido-

Perla desaparece dentro de la cocina

-No sabia que trabajaba aqui...-

-No juzgues por las apariencias Amatista, todo lo cocinado lo hace ella, esta sublime-

-Como se supone que me voy a disculpar? Me cuesta hasta mirarla a la cara...-

Granate apoya con suavidad su mano izquierda en el hombro de su amiga –Que te parece si cenamos los tres hoy en tu piso y lo hablamos tranquilamente?-

-Va... Si crees que funcionará...-

Apenas cinco minutos mas tarde Perla sale con una bolsita de papel y un vaso tamaño mediano –Bien, aquí está todo, supuse que lo queríais para llevar, como no cogisteis ninguna mesa...-

-Si, esta bien, cuanto es todo?-

-Pues...- la muchacha pálida hace cuentas ágilmente en la pequeña libreta –Todo serían 5,50-

Granate saca la cartera y le ofrece el dinero a Perla, quien lo guarda en la caja registradora y se da la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios

-Espero que lo disfrutes!-

-Por cierto, Amatista me ha comentado que le gustaría que cenásemos las tres juntas esta noche en su piso, a modo de disculpa, te parece bien?-

Perla frunce el ceño levemente –Bueno... No tengo nada mejor que hacer de todas formas...-

La muchacha morena sonríe –Te pasaré a recoger cuando salgas y vamos directas a su piso, pedimos pizza te parece?-

La mujer pálida contesta con una sincera sonrisa –Claro, la pizza me encanta, pero que no lleve pescado por favor... No lo soporto..-

-Muy bien, sobre que hora te recojo?-

-Sobre las nueve y cuarto estaría bien, los sábados cerramos a las nueve-

-Muy bien, aquí estaré-

Perla saluda con un suave gesto –Adios-

Y observa como ambas mujeres salen con tranquilidad de la cafetería y se pierden entre las calles.

-Dios, ese ha sido el peor momento de mi vida...-

-No exageres. Habrás tenido peores..- Rie Granate, abre con cuidado la bolsa y muerde con suavidad un muffin

-Bueno si, el día que corte con mi ex, pero esque estaba jodidamente loca...-

Granate le acerca uno de los pastelillos –cállate y prueba-

-Sabes lo que pienso de ese tipo de comidas...-

La muchacha morena le acerca aún mas el Muffin a la boca

Amatista lo coge con cuidado, le quita el papel y come medio de un mordisco.

Una sensación de calor le recorre la boca, mezclándose la dulzura de la masa con la acidez de la mermelada natural de arándanos. Cuando traga se pasa la mano por las comisuras de la boca y descubre un par de finos hilillos de saliva.

-Joder, esta de vicio...-

Granate traga y da un largo sorbo al café –Pues los ha hecho todos ella- saca su segundo Muffin y le quita el papel...


End file.
